


Rocking the Boat

by AwatereJones



Series: Walter Verse [38]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hope, Life - Freeform, Loss, Love, M/M, normal people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 35,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: so it's time to rock the boat, time to mix things up and time for someone to leave the list of players ... i am sorry, I know you will hate me but this is life. Not everyone lives forever and sometimes ... it sucks. Ianto not only has his own grief to handle, but the huge family needs him too. How thin can he go? NB you are all very bossy!
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Walter Verse [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/242014
Comments: 63
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto was cautiously holding the phone as he waited for the call to connect, his Taddy's voice finally coming on but he knew immediately that it was voicemail, Eugene's 'posh' voice.

"Taddy, it's just me, Ianto. Calling to say I love you and am sorry I missed our call today. I will call again tomorrow in case you are in the room." Ianto sighed, closing the call as he often did. He called at the same time every day, an agreement so that on a good day they could talk. On a bad day he would be so excited to hear from him 'after so long' and he never forgot who Ianto was. He always remembered his boy.

Ianto rose from the chair at the table, leaving the phone where he had placed it down and walking to the windows to stare out at the helicopter slowly rusting in the field out back, the Goats loving the fact the doors were removed to allow them access.

He drummed his fingers.

He rang the main company for the Twilight Cruises, getting one of the women he knew on the line "Hello there Carrie, This is Ianto Harkness-Jones. I have been trying to call the boat. Is there a reason my call isn't connecting but going to voice mail?"

He listened, sighed and then said "Right. I did not know that. Thanks for the info."

He sat at the table and Ton turned from the bowl of food he was preparing for the goats "Is everything OK Taddy?"

"There is a storm out at sea, the boat is caught in it and the atmosphere is so thick that phones can't get through. They are talking to them via the on-board computers and everyone is fine. Just … cut off."

"Oh" Ton nodded going back to the apples he was cutting into bite sized pieces "As long as they do not get struck by lightning or something weird."

"No darling, that would not happen" Ianto assured him, "After all … it's a huge boat."

"So was the Titanic" Ton said sagely, pushing the door to the wet room open to go outside and feed the silly goats that were all patently waiting for him to arrive.

Damned things could tell time.


	2. the worst case scenario kinda guy

Ianto was watching the telly, his face devoid of emotion as the storm raged, merely rain here at the house but all the way out at sea it was a calamity. Fishing boats sunk at their mooring in the harbour, search and rescue looking for someone who had been finishing from rocks and washed out. Talk of maybe sand bagging along the coastline to protect some colony of endangered birds nesting in the rocks up on the cliff … it was insane.

One by one the family assembled, as if drawn by some unspoken voice that called them to the room and they all settled to watch as a rescue helicopter was forced to land after trying to take off and being dashed back onto the ground damaging the landing gear.

"This is bad" Walter finally spoke "did you get to talk to the boat?"

"No, the electrical storm out there is too bad, I could only leave a message."

"Shit" Curtis said softly, pulling a child into his lap as he apologized for the bad word. "So … they are quite far off though, they can get into an inlet or bay along the coast and wait this out right? It's a big boat."

"So was the Titanic" Ton related his earlier comment, looking over at Curtis as he added "But there are no icebergs out there. Only thing they could hit would be another boat, and how likely is that? Surely they would see one another right?"

Ianto wished he hadn't said that, the large cargo boats out there would easily slam into a cruise liner that was anchored off, trying to wait out the storm. Jesus. Ianto's skin was crawling and then suddenly … his ears popped and the air around him seemed to … flex.

"Oh no" Imp said softly to himself as he drew his knees up to his chest and hugged them "This is bad."

Ianto rose to call again, now the calm washing over him was one he knew. One he knew well and it was not the time to panic. Just to organize and be calm. Super fucking calm.

Fen looked over at Frankie who was watching next to his sister Sam, "Do you think we can shoot over that way in the big bitch?"

"No. Those winds? No. We can't fly in anything .. not even a Boeing 747 could survive a beating like that" Frankie shook his head then put an arm around Joy's shoulder, pulling her close. "Don't worry love, it will work its way out like a tantrum before it gets here to us."

Ianto glanced over with the phone to his ear, seeing the connection between the two, blinking then refocusing as he spoke softly into the phone "Yes. That's right. Two. My two fathers. Yes. You have the folders. Just… get them out and dusted off, just in case."

Ianto hung up and stared at the phone as his fingers drummed against his leg.

The funeral home had always been efficient.


	3. really?  Doesn't feel right

"Come in Gwen" Ianto let he sit, and get comfortable, as comfortable as she could be with something she didn't want to discuss. He decided to let her off the hook "The cruise liner has sunk or something bad. Maybe not sunk but … I have lost a parental?"

She stated at him then swallowed.

"Ah. Both of them?"

"Pet…." She took a breath and let it out slowly "Ianto. The boat got into trouble, they had the pumps at capacity and a rogue waved came over the bow, swamping the lower decks and it flooded the lower compartments. The pumps were trying to keep up and it cased an overload … so far it's sketchy but I pulled a few favors to lean that the fire started in the engine room. They think from the pumps overloading and … there have bene casualties."

"and fatalities."

"Y….yes."

"Both of them?"

Gwen nodded silently, he eyes filling with tears "Apparently your Tad got disorientated and headed to the wrong area, your Dad went after him and … they were with of the others in the dining area …"

"Hoe many are gone?"

"Don't know. Officially no one is … unofficially so far the death toll is at 16. More than thirty injured." She whispered like someone might catch her sharing secrets "Ianto … they are gone. I know it."

"So do I" Ianto nodded "I knew something was wrong since early this morning."

"Yeah" she sat back, relieved that he had handled it well.

"But I want to see the bodies"

Oh. Maybe not so well after all "Pet… they…"

"Gwen. I am not your pet. You know full well that I am not going to be easily handled. 'I want to ID them, I want to look at them and know for sure both my fathers are gone. I want that closure not matter how they look. I need to connect with them one more time" Ianto said with growing anger.

"OK P… OK. I will see what I can do" she sighed.

"Good. See that you get it done … I will not be satisfied until I see both of their faces!" Ianto rose to se her out, a new feeling settling in that he could not put his finger on. So angry so … unsure.

He needed to see for himself.

Then and only then would it be real.


	4. bitter sweet reunion

Ianto nervously waited while the ship docked, the terrible condition of it making his stomach churn. The fire clearly did damage, the blackened pot holes and parentally collapsed part of the boat sickening. He watched the bodies under the sheets being carefully carried down the gangplank to the waiting hearses and he moved quickly as Jack was distracted with someone else, threading through people with that wraithlike way he has, checking under the sheets and making sure to hold his breath each time as not all had died easily.

Not all had died easily at all.

Finally he found Eugene. Taddy. Laying there silently as if asleep, just the smell of smoke still to him and Ianto stared. As one of the crew moved around him he asked "Who washed him? He's been washed and redressed."

"Ah… his partner I think" was the reply and Ianto felt the world tilt. He had been so calm, so strong and now …. He grabbed the man's arm.

"The man … where is he?" Ianto demanded with horror, letting the man point and Ianto spun to see James slowly coming down the gangplank being helped by other crew members, his grief raw.

"DADDY!" Ianto roared pushing though people to get to him and James collapsed into Ianto's arms with grief and relief at being home. Being safe.

Being loved.

"I'm sorry … I'm sorry darling" he sobbed as he clung to him "He got away from me and ran… he ran away in the chaos. It was late and he was asleep, woken and … they unlocked the cabins with the emergency override to all locks… I couldn't catch him... he got away… I found him but it was too late. He curled up on a sofa and went back to sleep. The fire didn't touch him love… it was the smoke. There were three of them asleep there… even with blankets like it was right. Kids at a sleepover."

"It's OK Dad, it's OK" Ianto sobbed, clutching him "He is worst to handle at night, why you lock the cabins … it's OK. Oh god … they told me you were dead too."

"What?" James cried, holing Ianto against him "No darling. Oh Teddy Bear… oh god. He's gone. My lovely Gennie in a bottle …"

"Oh Daddy…" Ianto got himself together "Dementia… he could have gone so many ways. I … I thought I had lost you both"

"Oh Teddy Bear … what a mess" James sighed sadly, shaking his head as he looked around. "Is that Jack over there?"

"Come on … let's get Taddy to the funeral home then … we will talk, yes?" Ianto asked.

"Yes darling"


	5. what happened?

Gene and Idris met them at the funeral home, relieved to see James was in one piece even if Eugene ws gone. Confusion reigned for a few minutes as Gene held his Dad and cried with relief, then turned to Ianto for explanation. On the way there Ianto had also sought it and got what he could form his overwrought and terribly tired father.

"Taddy woke to the sound of the alarms, the water coming in and the fire had started. Dad woke to Tad getting out of the bed, by the time Dad got around the bed Tad was at the door and opening it. Emergency protocols unlocked all the rooms. As you know … at night they can be really… separated from reality. Taddy saw some others running and simply ran with them. Dad tried to catch him but Crew caught Dad not realising the problem. The time it took for Dad to get them to understand he was not the affected one… some had run towards the smoke, not away.. I think Taddy might have already been gone by the time Dad got away from the crew to hunt again." Ianto said softly to his brother as their father walked the rows of caskets with confusion "He's not touched. We can have an open casket … he just fell asleep in the lounge on a sofa along with some others. The smoke got them."

"God" Idris sighed, heading after James to throw an arm around his shoulder and steer him towards a lovely deep mahogany casket that he knew would suit Eugene's style.

"I… I knew we would lose him sooner or later. Dementia can increase the risk but … on a boat in the middle of the sea? I … poor Dad. He's been with him all this time?"

"Washed him, dressed him, held his hand. Yeah. And me thinking them both dead didn't rush onboard to help carry Tad off … just stood there like a Muppet looking for the second body bag." Ianto rubbed his face "Jack and I taka about the fear of losing a child ya know? So many kids… like Russian roulette but … for some reason I … I was not ready for this either."

"No. Me neither. Both scenarios. How is Dad gonna recover from this?" Gene turned to watch his husband cuddle James while the older man wept softly.

"We will be there and we will listen. We will listen and let him have whatever time or space he needs" Ianto sighed softly "and Hawk. He will have Hawk… Joy's little bindle … we will make sure he is surrounded with hope."

"Yeah, you hear about one following the other ya know? 'She died within a moth so of him' kinda thing?" Gene hissed, and then yelped as the sound of the slap echoed, everyone turning to find Ianto glowering at his brother who held his cheek with shock.

"You ever… ever do a jinx like that again and there will be no lien to save you!" Ianto snarled then tined and walked away.

Gene knew he deserved that.

He rushed to pull Ianto into his arms. They were all wound up and confused.


	6. grief is weird

"Is it wrong to be happy?" Ton asked as he watched his father move around the kitchen, Walter answering as he saw his Tad was too upset to speak.

"No Ton. It feels a little guilty but … that's how it feels. When someone didn't die even though someone else did .. a guilty kinda of relieved" Walter patted Ton's shoulder "It's normal. We feel it too, Tad is just… mostly angry right now. Working towards sad again."

"Aunty Gwen is gonna be in trouble?"

"No. She was saying what she was told … it was just a muck up. A sad, horrible one that does not take away the fact Grandy is gone" Walter kissed Ton's forehead as he knew the young man was still conflicted, the small soft toy toad being squished in his hands. A toy from Eugene he had not played with in years. Walter hadn't even known Ton still had it but there it was, plain as day.

Babs was being very grown-up. A few tears but she was holding back on the swooning and theatrical wailing that some expected. Mostly out of respect for her Grandy still here… and the Tad who was wraithing around the house. Grief is a weird and horrible thing. Everyone watching you, waiting to see you crack like a morbid curiosity. Also like they are disappointed you are still breathing… like they want one more hit so it might break you or something. Of course he knew it was all in his head .. the grief making him paranoid.

Ianto finally sat and looked over at his brother, signaling Gene to have the floor. "Dad. Ianto and I have talked it over and we want you to know we will support whatever choice you make going forward. Tad would want you to keep moving forward and so do we."

"I … I don't know. I wanted him in Cardiff … with his sister. I … with our family. Is that wrong? I mean.. you have a spot here and…"

"Dad. It's OK. Tad always said he would go next to Mama" Ianto said softly "And there was room for Gene… Idris… everyone. I will go wherever my children want me to go, as will Jack. As long as we are going to wind up together .. I leave it to them. As always … they are my compass. I know you are doing the same here and I support you burying Taddy in the family plot in Cardiff. I do. Isn't Lisa there? Skyla? Hmmm? My twin?"

"Yes. Yes… and then … then I can sleep."


	7. released

Ianto knew his father would not relax into it ws done. Finalized. The last thing he could do for his Love was to give him a good send off and it was. The kids sang, Imp wrote a lovely musical piece and Ianto tried to speak but Jack read it out for him in the end.

They buried him on a Sunday, the bright sunshine at last coming after the storm that had sent them to this point. Eugene would have loved the bright clothing everyone wore and deep down, not that he could ever say it out loud … Ianto was glad his Tad had gone without fuss. Simply curled up and went to sleep. He was not scared, not in pain … even if his husband was not with him like he had wanted to be … Eugene took his final moments on his terms. Also… he went first.

Also … not that he would EVER say it out loud, Eugene was becoming more violent in the evening and at night, the talk about the final care ward starting as James found it harder and harder to control him when he was tantruming like a huge child. It was a bitter sweet release now.

James wanted to go home with Ianto and although Ianto could see Gene was a little hurt, he nodded and let him go. Ianto had always been his favorite. Even as Gene had been Eugene's. The cause of much heartache whine they thought Gene dead. Ianto had suffered and now Gene knew he could not really call favoritism here.

Ianto settled his Dad into the spare room, then slid onto the bed next to him. James sighed as he pulled Ianto in to spoon, cuddling his son like he often had when Ianto was young. The grief his instead of his father's. This comforted them both, laying there like time had fallen away. Eugene maybe the kitchen making supper. They lay for a long time, Ianto pretending he could not feel the hot tears splashing on his neck as his father wept as quietly and politely as he could.

Eugene was gone.

Ianto's Taddy, the 'mama' of the couple who always loved him, always listened and always cared even in these last few years when he didn't always know which child was on video-chat but was excited it was a child … even calling Ianto Gene sometimes … was free of his confusion now.

Ianto had to hold on to that.

Eugene was flying now.


	8. life must go on

"I want to go home" James said the next day, watching his son scribble in one of his infernal notebooks.

"OK Dad. We can go after I finished the lunch for Jack and Tonny… oh. Sorry… you didn't mean now?"

"I mean .. our house. Our home. Moving into the Firehouse was hard, giving up my house. Then the cruises … he loved it. Don't get me wrong, I would have severed an arm for him but … I miss my house. The house he made with me. My little home." James sat back "The grape vines are probably insane."

"OK. I … of course you do. It was our childhood house, where we were all happy and I know the extension I designed was one of his pride and joys." Ianto nodded "Not that you said much yourself, I am glad you miss it."

James looked at his son with astonishment "I didn't tell you how much I love it?"

"No Dad. Never. Taddy always said 'we' so I knew he included you. It's OK, it was not an accusation" Ianto reached across the table and patted his father's clasped hands "I just … never really knew your views. It's OK. If I had been crushed I would not have gone on to do the Firehouse then go completely mad and design this place from the dirt up right? It's OK. Gods, I was not accusing you of anything."

"No...I… a lot of times Genie spoke for both of us. I just… it was easier that way" James sighed, sitting back "In front of a class of students or a room full of intellectuals, I was in control. Everything rehearsed in my mind, a lecture like a performance. When it came to one on one … I was always pants." James smiled softly "Gennie made sure I never had to speak if I didn't want to. He sort of .. well. Took over everything with his flouncing, blustering and general gorgeousness and…"

Ianto moved from his chair as his father started to weep softly, his hands shaking as he placed them over James' and they settled on chairs next to one another, their foreheads touching as thy simply breathed together.

"Losing Mama was hard. Lisa… Bets and her fellas … I always knew losing one of you would be my hardest test besides Jack or one of my babies. I knew this and it was a selfish thought when I was diagnosed with cancer that at least I might go first." Ianto whispered softly "That I might never have to know this." Ianto sighed, then added "And if it had to be one of you … I m glad he went like that and … I still have you. I still have my strong Daddy."

"Oh Teddy Bear" James kissed Ianto's forehead "For you … I will be OK. For these babies you gave us… for the things Eugene lived for… so will I."

Ianto had to accept that.


	9. best boy's days

Ianto had rung Idris and Gene who had come immediately, insisting on taking James home themselves. Something that Ianto knew was cowardly but he knew his father would weep again in the house he had shared for most of his life with his gone husband and the mere thought of his father crying was too hard. Right now Ianto was flying on fumes, ready to crash and burn. He knew he has to rest but was so wired.

"Tad?"

"Yes Tonny?"

"Do you think Badger was there?"

Ianto looked up from the list of things for the upcoming birthday, staring at his child with confusion "Huh?"

"At the bridge. In the great garden before Grandy crossed the bridge to the other place where your mama and my mama are waiting?" Ton asked patently, seeing Taddy was tired and cranky "Do you think he was a good boy and came to help Grandy over there?"

"Yes" Ianto said softly, the graves visited had stirred something in Ton to question about his lost family. Apart from the photos on the bedroom wall he did not really say much and it was a tentative thing Ianto was allowing to move at its own speed. "Your Mama, your sisters and brother …your Daddy will have been there too. You know your Mama would not go anywhere without him. My mama would be there fussing on the kids, Bets, Heck and Herb. They loved Taddy. You know … maybe even a Hallett or two. Taddy made an impression there."

Ton drummed his fingers "And Gareth?"

Ianto looked up with surprise, then smiled softly "Yes. My brother will be there too. I sometimes wonder what age he is over there. If he continued to grow like me or if he stopped at a certain age. I like to think that over there you choose which age you likes best and are that. Since Gareth died as a little baby… maybe he chose my best years."

Ton canted his head in that Jones way then asked "And what was that Taddy? What is the age you will pick?"

"I don't know. Sometimes the year I met Daddy was a god year… the year you were born even if I did lose my sister … After I beat cancer… the year we took the cruise… that was a good year and I know my hair looked good then."

"Don't' be a divvy, your hair always looks good" Ton laughed "What about now? You are pretty handsome now. Daddy sez so with his whistle."

Ianto found himself laughing, the horrible feelings and then heaviness in the room shifting as in that moment he was able to let go of his grief and enjoy his child's strange view of the world.

"Ton, I love you darling. With you, every day can be a best day."


	10. seriously?

"Whose choice was that?" Babs was on the phone, her voice clipped with anger and Walter looked up from the script he was reading in the luxurious cabin they had together that served as their 'trailer' on set.

He watched her face and knew someone had fucked up majorly, her shoulders squaring like she was about to throw a punch "NO! Fix it now. If I get home and find one thing different … one fucking thing… I will lose my shit Bethy. I swear to god… my lizards are non-negotiable. You know full fucking well their room is my room!"

She finished the call and stood staring a the wall, clenching her jaw. Although he might regret it he asked "what's wrong sissy?"

"My ever loving wifey decided maybe the lizards were getting too big for the house and had someone move an old chalet to our back yard to 'house' them away from the children. I only found out because Skiddy just asked me if the fences being put up for their compound are going to be high enough."

"Wait.. so not just a house… penned? What about the pool. They swim every day at the same time" Walter said, the realisation that Bethy had not just overstepped on this, she had broken a promise to never interfere with the lizards.

"She hadn't thought of that. Says she didn't realise they would need water. Can you get that? All this time and … I thought she loved them too" Babs plonked into her chair "Why now? She knows Grandy gone is messing with my sleep and my feelings … now she wants to alienate my first children? They love the kids, the kids love them. If this was an issue why not do this when they were born? Not little kids. Christ… I was thinking of getting them one each … clearly that is out."

"Babby … maybe you need to talk to Tad. You know he will make sense of it, be honest and if nothing else… will give good advice." Walter assured her "I don't think Bethy did this to hurt you or to add to our current situation. I think she just… didn't realise that it would upset you like that."

Babs nodded and rose "I will go now. Can't read lines like this … I am so pissed!"

Walter hoped his father could help here, his own mind in turmoil the same as theirs right now. A bust up between these two women is not what any of them need. What on earth possessed her to mess with Babs' lizards!


	11. marriage and compromise

Babs was stewed as she walked home, hoping the long walk would calm her down but it only made her go over and over the things she wanted to yell.

Bethy on the other hand… she had raced for Ianto first knowing that was her best line of defence right now, the voice on the phone had been not just full of anger but of hurt. She really hadn't thought Babs would be so angry.

"Right. So you planned all this and did it without talking it through?" Ianto repeated face palming in front of her.

"It's bad Taddy" she sighed "I really just wanted a quiet house. So much noise and … the kids can't be loose at certain times as the lizards are and …"

"Well … I see your point bit Babs won't" Ianto groaned, rubbing his face as he pondered a solution. Bethy was right. They were huge and visitors were sometimes afraid of them appearing from the foliage.

The door slammed and Bethy looked afraid as she turned to watch her wife enter the kitchen, looking directly at her. "Knew you would be here. Came to Taddy for some armour?"

"She came to explain that she messed up actually" Ianto saw that he needed to be the Grup here "She didn't think it through and really had thought you would be Ok with moving them. Of course… she now knows that was a silly thing to do. Like the armoured Tank you got at auction for Daddy I know you have hidden for his Christmas present and didn't think to ask me if I wanted a fucking tank in my back yard."

She blinked "What?"

"Sit. Darling … the kids are getting bigger and it's not a case of them being in danger. We know they are not, we also know they are great at handing lizards too but … they can't have play dates. Sleepovers… they can't have normal kiddy lives if they share the house with huge lizards" Ianto said clammy "I think the idea is sound, the execution shit. What I would do … move the chalet to the side of the house, several feet from the house. Make the pen from the chalet to the house … make it large enough so there can be a small pool, you know Daddy will love digging a pool and creating a little garden out there … then you silly put a door from their room to the outside. They can still come and go from the house, enjoy their own garden and in the summer I bet their own little summer house will appeal. Get them used to this idea too."

Babs sat looking at her father with that stormy stare of sulkiness "so you think so."

"Babby … have you even asked the kids if they are Ok with it? Have you considered the simple fact some people are scared of them? At night, sometimes… you can still have them loose, in the big pool with you and living like that. When you are away filming Bethy is scared to control and wrangle them. This way they will still be happy. And so will she."

Babs was still not sold.

Ianto knew she had to be … marriage was about sacrifice sometimes.


	12. let it be

Babs had calmed down enough to see the point here, also was getting excited as she watched not only a wonderful house for her lizards but also the pool get completed that was going to have a jungle theme around it, plenty of shade, rocks and hidey holes for her large lizards. Both lizards were now roughly the size and thickness of her legs and she knew they were big. She also knew deep down she would have had to do something sooner or later but being Babs she was resisting change.

"Taddy?"

"Over here darling" Ianto called out as he crouched with Hawk near a little garden area they were planting coloured grasses on, the tussock looking like wild hair.

"When do they come for the final inspection of the pool? I wanna fill it" she whined.

"Today button. In about an hour actually, then you can fill the pool and we can declare the Lizard Lounge open." Ianto rose and smiled at her, pointing and she looked over to find her father and Papa opening boxes so she went over and found that they were actually assembling large wooden lounge chairs that would sit low enough for the lizards to clamber onto, long enough for her to lounge in as well and she giggled as she knew the lizards would look adorable using them, especially with the cute sun umbrella her Papa was opening to show that it had little lizards in the print.

"Thank you Taddy. Daddy. Papa, and of course… Bethy. Sorry I was a shrew about this but… you know how protective I am." She sighed "Of course… my babies come first and these may have been my first children but they are not the important ones."

"Babs, it's not like that. I love them too" Bethy sighed "I just … I want some normalcy in our house. The kids are getting older, if we want to add another then … these are getting too big for a little one on the floor now."

"I know" Babs theatrically sighed and looked over at her Taddy "You spoil me. Sorry."

"That's OK Babbitty Bum. It would be a rare day that my princess does not get something she needs or wants" Ianto smiled as he walked over to kiss her cheek "and you are my sweet girl."

Babs went to Bethy and cuddled into her, whispering apologies for acting like a complete brat about something she knew they had needed to do in the end.

As per usual, Taddy made it grand.

He was a Grandy after all.


	13. stages of recovery

Ianto had picked up the phone to find his father calling, talking to him about help to 'clean up' some things and Ianto knew with a sickening clarity he ws referring to his Taddy's side of the wardrobe and such.

He made sure Jack could have Hawk and then he drove in, walking up the steps to his childhood house with a heavy heart as this would be the first time he actually entered it without his Tad there. Like a coward he had stayed outside as his father had returned after all was done.

It was unchanged.

He didn't know what he expected but there was not a single thing out of place, the photos, trinkets and even his Taddy's funny sunglasses he wore to make the kids giggle sat by the phone in the little bowl of things from his pocket.

Ianto stood and swallowed thickly, reaching out for them but then pulling his hand back. It felt wrong to move them, maybe one of the last things Grandy touched.

"There you are Teddy" James said as he stepped out of the bedroom that had been Ianto's "I have a few things that… I popped them in here for now. Silly really but… it hurts to look at them and … I feel ... uncomfortable about getting rid. You know? I need to though."

Ianto nodded and entered to find a few of his Taddy's favourite things that immediately incited memories and he struggled as he picked up a little ceramic cat. This had been something from his mother that he had carried everywhere from childhood, telling Ianto gently that it was soooo important and even as a little toddler he remembered it being up high in a spot of importance. "Pussy?"

"Yeah… it was your grandma's and … she never liked me" James snorted and Ianto looked at him with surprise, unaware of this. He smiled and continued "She thought I turned him gay. Your Tad. Turned gay by me. Silly woman. If only she knew… I had no idea I was until he made those moves on me and I was smitten."

Ianto fondled the cat as he pondered this. His grandmother had been so loving, so kind to him and his siblings. He never knew she harboured resentment for the sexuality of her son. Wow. All this time. He had revered her memory and they had never corrected him. She really had no idea!

"Your mother and your Taddy loved that cat because it was actually their grandma's, their mother got it when she died. It was something she let them play with when they visited her in her old folks home. It really annoyed Eugene that his mother disregarded it and he took it when the old girl died so his mother made a fuss about it being hers. Really pissed him off so when she died he went straight to her house and reclaimed it. Sill rally, just a little ceramic cat but… it was the principle of the matter. Gennie was… was always … so …" James stopped speaking and let out a soft sob, turning to look away before he cleared hi throat I am so proud of you, so glad you got his backbone Teddy. I … things like that here I can't … stories I can't… please take them darling."

Ianto placed little items away and carried his Taddy's lovely suits to the car, placing them in it with reverence as he noted some still in his Daddy's wardrobe. Somehow it was comforting to know he had kept some with mealier he had liked.

On the drive home he wondered… would Jack keep some like that? God… don't even.


	14. Jack has an idea

Ianto was tired.

He had been working himself to the bone as per and now he was at that stage where he was going to go off about something trivial or simply stall out. Jack could see it and knew the kids were starting to notice so he declared a Lake House Weekend to the children.

"Can I stay with Benji and Pen?" Imp asked immediately "We are finishing the Lego castle this weekend. I promised."

"of course. You can stay here with Walt." Jack said then turned to Ton who pouted and tapped the table. "Tonny?"

"I have two cakes to do, including the first preps for Mona' wedding cake. I have the weekend planned too. Imperoony can stay with me and Angel. We can't really leave the Sugar Gliders right now either, the new sleeping box you made is still being investigated and we want to take photos of them when they finally use it." He explained "We will stay here."

"I will be here too, Frankie has that weekend away doing the location film shoot with Walt. Curt and I have a few activities planned for the kids and … well. We might enjoy the place to ourselves. And Ianto might like some peace and quiet where he doesn't have too many people to fuss over. You know him, wanting to feed, check up on. Just you to and little Hawk … might be nice" Joy suggested as she placed her baby into Ton's lap kissing his head as he clutched the bub with glee.

"Then that's that. It will be nice. Like the old days of just us and a little one. Been a while since we've been. If I am not to be worried about everyone's routine I can take off a little earlier. No need to wait for school … if we leave Thursday and come back Monody. How's that?"

"How's what Cariad?" Ianto asked as he entered the kitchen with a basket of fresh veggies from the garden for tea, placing the basket down as he raised his eyebrows.

"The kids all have plans this weekend that do not involve us so I was thinking, you me and the Bird Man take off for the Lake House for a few days" Jack shrugged and Ianto lit up.

Yes.

Good choice Jack.

Ianto started lists of things he wanted to get, things that needed to get done as well as the pickle he wanted to give Marv… Jack watched with satisfaction as Ianto came to life with an important task to be done.

Myfanwy lumbered past with some grass cutting sticking on her dreads and Jack whistled her over to pick them out. His lovely girl looked so untidy today, yeah, yeah she did, daddy will fix it. Little bubba. Sweetie doggie dum dum. He looked up to find everyone looking at him and he frowned "What!"

"You talk baby to the dog?" Ton asked.

Jack realized that he had slipped up and showed a private thing between him and his girl, then he decided to own it and shrugged "so? She IS my girl. Right Myffy? YEAHHHHHHHH"

Ianto smiled and Jack felt satisfaction that he had made a good decision here.

Lake House, here we come.


	15. what we insomniacs call 'slippage'

All they needed were clothes for the ever growing lad and food. Oh, and apparently Myf had a new snack Jack had been slipping under the radar he had to admit to as he added the chews to the cart with wide eyes, telling Ianto that "Jilly loves those"

Hawk was in the crisp aisle, his eyes going from packet to packet as he considered his options knowing he might wrangle one… maybe two from Daddy if Taddy was looking at the cheeses in the next aisle.

Yes, Ianto noticed but let it slide. It was a Daddy's duty to let things slip under the radar once and a while and a Taddy's duty to pretend to not see. Son they had the vehicle laden with goodies for a long weekend of nothingness, Myfanwy in the back seat beside her 'widdle hooman' as she enjoyed the open window to howl out of. Ianto held his tongue there as well but after an hour Jack did put the window up enough for her to just have her snot out and the howling topped.

"Thank god, Myfanwy was driving me nuts" Ianto muttered and Jack glanced at him with surprise but didn't say anything.

"Is Marv and Jen gonna be there?" Hawk asked as he clutched his little plush Spiderman to his chest, his eyes wide with glee at the thought of some time alone with his parents. No sharing. Cool.

"Marv is busy Bird Man, said maybe tomorrow he will call around with the Duck for a drive into the lake for you, if you are lucky" Jack said happily watching the child have a little happy dance in his car seat, Ianto loving the delight in Jack's face as he watched.

So much sorrow, hardness lately. Haw has been so patient, so good. No complaining or sulking when Ianto didn't' have hugs to give or time as he stood in the garden weeping quietly so no one would see. Of course Hawk saw. A child that age feels their parental's pain no matter where they are in the house. Ianto was going to make a conscious effort this weekend to be upbeat and let Hawk loose.

As they neared the lake house Ianto immediately noted the garden needed a good weeding, the grass was too long and the jetty really needed a fresh coat of paint. Good. Busy busy busy. Right?

"Can we canoe?" Hawk asked no one in particular "Is it warm enough?"

"Sure son" Jack assured him "If you want the canoes out instead of the boat… we can do that. Get the long one out so you and me can do some paddling while Taddy paints us maybe?"

"Yeah!" Hawk punched the air happily then the vehicle came to a stop and the child was struggling out of his seat as Jack unlocked his door and released him to the wilds.

Ianto stood watching his son run with the dog towards the nearby woods to check the bird feeders. Of course he would return demanding seed that Jack had for just this problem. Jack seemed to be attentively helping him and that was nice.

Ianto didn't have to do anything.

Grand.

He was so damned tired. Maybe he might finally sleep here.


	16. Hallelujah

It was just on dusk and Jack was inside bathing his child, the dog keeping watch with a wary eye on the child eating bubble monster in the tub. Ianto stood on the deck looking out over the water and he sighed softly, feeling the weight shifting slightly as he let go of another little bit of grief.

The birds had faded away with the dusk call ended and now the water was calm, the place silent before the frogs and loons started their night songs. Ianto closed his eyes and loosened his body, breathing deeply as he let the deep boom come from his gut to his chest, up the diaphragm to his throat, up into his mouth and then he opened his moth and started to sing softly, the different exercises of his youth that loosened and opened those chords, released the inner soul and let him breathe deeply in a way only a singer understands.

He breathed the life of the Lake. The water. The wilderness. The world. Life.

He didn't know he was going to sing until the first words were already out, the song one of the children's favourites and also one his Taddy begged for sometimes. It felt right here on the lake in the dark.

Hallelujah never sounded to ethereal, so gentle even if he was screaming part of it at the water, then as he came to the final notes he felt that peace flowing over him as he let go of something else.

Now.

He stood in the silence once more, feeling cleansed by the words, the emotions and the night.

Then he hard it. Faint but there. Applause. All around the lake, the other holiday goers and full timers that lived around the lake had all listened to the wonderful and unexpected show and were now clapping and some even whistling and yelling out that they were thankful for his display of beauty.

Ianto hitched a laugh in his throat then started to cry.

There in he dark that closed around him like the arms of his loving Taddy, the love flowing back over the water as appreciation and acceptance Ianto was able to cry to the void for what it had taken from him.

There… right there.

His Taddy's hand sliding over his cheek as he said goodbye, as the fading light lifted him to the stars that reflected in the water Ianto felt a great peace and acceptance.

It was going to be Ok.

They were going to be OK.

Ianto was OK.

Maybe tonight... finally he might sleep.


	17. the Duck

Marv came the next morning in the Duck, the all terrain that made Hawk scream with excitement, lifting up to his toes as he shrieked then ran for the door opening. Marv clambered down to catch the child with delight, cuddling him close as Jack strode over to shake hands with him.

"Hey Jackie. Thought Hawkeye might like a putter around the lake. Maybe take the controls a little" Marv said, enjoying the gaps of glee as the little one looked at at him, then over at his Taddy.

"Go on then. Just don't get a speeding ticket!" Ianto called out from the patch of garden he was weeding, sitting back on his heels to watch the men lift the little boy into the vehicle and then drive into the lake to bob before the vehicle grabbed the water and became a boat.

Screaming in the distance told him Hawk had the controls as Jack pretended to be afraid and Hawk laughed with glee. Marv would let that kid ply all day in that thing… and Hawk. They hadn't taken the dog who didn't really like the lake. Her breed is not good with water ya know. She preferred to sit and watch Ianto work, the water bowl close by and the food giver close by too.

Finally Ianto rose and stretched, headed in to make some lunch and wait for the mighty marauders to return famished from the day on the high sea… even if it was just for about three hours. They rumbled in and sat, eating , talking and Hawk interjecting with radon words like 'Poop the deck" or form some reason "Dorkus" seemed to be there. Ianto filed that away for later knowing it was likely a word Marv had used and Jack had somehow deserved giving the way as Hawk would point at his father while saying it.

Knowing Jack he pushed the wrong button again or something but no one died so … let it go.

"I hear the serenade last night went well" Marv said after a while "Was that really your voice?"

"Where Walt gets his gifts from" Jack said with pride "Ianto has the voice of an angel and the body of the devil himself."

"Stop that!" Ianto said, pretending to be scandalised but secretly pleases as Jack leered at him.

"Daddy, stop looking at Taddy like that. I am eating!" a little voice demanded and Jack grinned as he settled back again, Marv roaring with mirth as the child chastised his father.

What a lovely family.


	18. my madman

"Jill, stop that!" Ianto scolded as the dog hunted for crumbs around Hawk's chair and Jack looked up from his morning paper with reef. Ianto noticed it and looked at him with surprise "What?"

"For the last few days you've been calling her Myfanwy" Jack admitted "I didn't say anything because I didn't want to upset you but … you have been doing a few weird little things and I know it's from the grief and lack of sleep. I know you lay there in the dark staring into space thinking of anything and everything. Made you a little spaced out."

"Are you sure?" Ianto said with horror "I mean … I know she's not Myfanwy. She's Jill. Your Jill. I know that… I never…. God. You don't think it's an early onset do you?"

"What?" now it was Jack's turn to be confused.

"Dementia. Or Alzheimer's or…"

"Ianto!" Jack said sternly, more than intended and he grimaced at his angry tone, clearing his throat to calm himself "You lost your beloved Taddy. The most important person in your life not counting us for most of your life, someone that was the pseudo mother to you. You've not slept really since, you are eating like a bird and are always nervously fidgeting. Baby, you are over tired to the point of weirdness. You get like this sometimes… I have watched you call Penny Walter for an entire afternoon and the little guy was so pleased that he didn't' correct you. He thought you were paying him a compliment to call him by his daddy's name. I didn't say anything because I knew you were a little crazy. You and I had some wild sex that night and you slept. Next day you were fine."

"Oh my god" Ianto gasped with horror "I think I need to be tested when we get back. Just to be sure, it could…"

"Ianto. Remember that time I kept calling Rhiannon Rye Man? I don't know to this day why and she found it hilarious. I was recovering from the gunshot wound, worried about you and not sleeping right. God, I also patted a doctor's bum because he was facing away from me and I thought it ws you. Sleep deprivation does things to your head. It's not some sort of mental illness stealing you away from me. After all … last night we had some fun and you slept. This morning you called her Jill."

"How often do I do this?" he demanded, now annoyed with himself as well as Jack for not saying anything.

"Seriously?" Jack said gently as he reached for Ianto's hand "Ever since I met you. You call inanimate objects the wrong thing, you mix up dates… all sorts when you are in your of your phase of sleep deprivation. Always love."

Ianto was stunned. All these years. All these years and Jack never corrected him or pointed out he was being a little nuts. For some reason Ianto felt much better knowing this.

And he loved his silly man all the more knowing he had his back.


	19. nerve

"Was that lovely voice you? I've not seen you before" someone asked and Ianto turned from the counter of the store to find a striking woman looking at him with open interest "It was amazing."

"Thank you" he was unsure what else to say so turned back to pay and she moved forward touching his elbow. Of course… those of us that know Ianto know he hated being touched. A bit … NO about that and he automatically stepped away from her with surprise at the sudden intrusion, making her step forward more to close the gap he had created.

"Tell me, have you ever thought of singing professionally?"

"I… I need to get home" Ianto stammered, so not in the mood for talking to anyone let alone someone who was soooo close "Nice to meet you."

"Wait" now her hand was clawing over his wrist as she moved close, moving to let her hip brush against him "We have a church choir here and your voice could…."

"Minerva. Unhand him" a voice said angry and full of threat. She tined to look over at Marv who had entered with Jenny who gasped and moved forward to protect Ianto from the resident nutter.

"We are only talking" she declared still holding his wrist in a death grip.

"And now you are not" Jenny agreed, breaking the hold with her arm and stepping between them so Ianto could now retreat several steps and rub his wrist with confusion.

"It was him… singing. Did you hear him the other night? He could make money with that voice ya know… he could…"

"That is Ianto Harkness-Jones. Ex Mayor of our sister village you silly trout" Marv was not in the mod either is seems "He can buy this entire fucking village… he owns his already. That man... that man HAS sold his voice. He has sing with his children and the duet album with his boy Walter was top of the charts, their lovely little Imp wrote the music and played the piano chorus … what the hell are you on about? This man is a legend, his children movie stars and he alone is worth millions. Stop harassing my friend… my wealthy friend with big lawyers and bigger pockets… and a husband who can fire a gun!"

Ianto blinked "Steady on there mate."

"No, we have to be firm" Jenny said softly to him as Marv continued to berate the woman "She gets fixations and becomes bothersome to everyone. We have to send her away every now and then but they always release her as she is not a danger… just fucking annoying."

Ianto got his things and retreated back home with a horrible feeling in his gut. She was mentally unstable bur also … it was somehow sad. Jenny said 'we' and Ianto knew deep down somewhere that this was Marv's sister he never talked about.

Marv, Merv and Minerva. What were their parents thinking?


	20. distraction

Ianto wanted to go home, not wanting to be part of that mess right now. His own heart still too raw over his own family's mental illness issues and the final outcome there. Jack knew Hawk was a little disappointed and promised he could go with his Daddy in the Tank. God. Jack and that tank. Ianto was still too scared to ask how much it cost but Hawk loved driving around in it pretending to blow things up. Tanks and Ice Skating. Who knew.

"Boss?"

Ianto looked up from.. well… nothing really. Sitting there staring into space. He felt a little lost lately and now Lefty stood there with an expectant look. Ianto felt annoyance. "what!"

Lefty was not fazed by Ianto's rare show of rudeness, preoccupied himself as he hooked his thumb over his shoulder "We have a problem with the touring group set to go up the mountain. I know you don't wanna deal right now bit… he's a real douche."

Ianto sighed and leaned back "Talk."

"Part of the high school group. A father of one of the teenagers. Insisting on not only being one of the leaders but is openly questioning our rules and regs like we are just being flippant with them. The more we tell them there are real avalanche possibilities this time of year the more he scoffs and asks if that means we want extra for the locator beacons."

Ianto rose, "Right then."

Ianto entered the hall and stopped hear the back as Gremlin went over the rules one more time, ignoring the man who was openly heckling him, then he saw Ianto and nodded politely. The man followed the gesture and lurched over to Ianto "You! You believe this shit?"

"Not really" Ianto replied calmly "I wool have thought a safety briefing would be taken seriously and those trying to tell you how to help them save your life would be given some respect."

"Come on. An Avalanche? The odds of that are…"

"The odds of you going up diminish with each douche move on your part. We can refuse. We own the mountain we can decide who does and who does not go up. I will not have her polluted by the negativity of a dick" Ianto was now sinking his teeth in "If you don't like the rules… fuck off and sit in the chalet assigned to you then like a good boy in timeout."

Sniggering started and the man scoffed "And who the fuck are you then!"

"The only man to have survived an avalanche on my mountain" Ianto replied calmly, turning on his heel and calling over his shoulder "Not that one!"

"Right boss" Lefty called out and then looked over at the man "you heard the boss. Your visitor's pass if revoked since you are now a danger."

"You are joking."

"Not today" Ianto said as he turned to close the door on the man "today deadly is the serious I speak."

Doors closed.


	21. remember your place

"Hey" a boy was running after Ianto "Mister."

Ianto turned to face him, expecting it to be the man's son there to beg for him and he was not sure if he cared that much.

"Mister… did you really survive an avalanche? What is your advice up there?" the boy asked Ianto and as the others filed out to surround him he decided to answer the question.

"The chances of it are low, but never say never. The locator deacons on the table in there are for your protection. They are also free, just return them before you leave. If you are buried, we can locate you faster. Also … there are flags along the route. These are not just to mark the trail bit also for you. If an avalanche happens and you are on the face, run for a flag as we will search along the trial first." Ianto turned and looked up the mountain "I do not fear her. I do respect her though. She took many lives, will take more if she can. But like a wild animal, you cannot blame her for her ways. We are in her world, after all."

"Do you ever go up there?"

"Yes. I went up there and found the body of my friend. I … I found him for his family. I searched and if needed, I will again. I do not do the tours. I am a little…. Serious" Ianto smiled softly.

I know you from somewhere" a teacher said, looking closely at him then frowning as something seemed to finally click home.

"Doctor Ianto Harkness-Jones. Tad to Walter and Babs. Yes, I am he" Ianto bowed, the place erupting as they finally saw that they were in the presence of someone famous, or at least in their childlike eyes the father of someone famous.

As Ianto waved them off he felt better, lighter as he was reminded that he had purpose and was still needed around here. No time to be maudlin and hideaway like a wailing widow. God. This place would fall apart without him.

He headed for the house to see what the tour groups were like the for season, now excited as Christmas drew closer.

This might be a nice Christmas after all.

Even if it is the first without his Taddy … it will also be the first one they spend without Fen who is going with Frankie and Joy to France for the Christmas parade and New Years Party there.

And that means Ianto will have a baby to fuss on.

Little Laura loves her 'Grandy' too.

.

.

.

.

**Recap of Harkness-Jones family**

Our lovely men are now 50 and 54 … of course both still look about thirty…ish.

The children are now ... 12 (Ifan the Imp) 21 (Ton), 24 (Babs), 28 (Walt), and 29 (Stephen). Hawk is four just before Christmas.

Walter and Curtis have Ben is (13), Crispin 12. Little Grace is 7. Maisey is about to turn 9.

Fen and Sam has have LB (6) and (Jax) is now 4.

Babs and Bethy have the twins Valentine and Jenny (18 months born on Jack's BDay)

Owen and Tosh have Mae 12 ... And Denbae 7

John Hart and Chrystal have Harley (Monkey) 12. And Jasmine 8.


	22. Mister Meow

Ianto was feeling good again the weight of mourning still there but not pressing down anymore, more like a blanket across his shoulders now. He could wear that.

He walked around his little village taking in the changes as the place prepared for the coming Silly Season also commonly called Christmas. Hawk's Birthday was looming and although they had tried several suggestions nothing seemed to motivate the tiny guy to excitement about it. Ianto knew why. So close to Christmas, some friends already gone for the holidays, everyone so busy. Hawk was not the center of attention.

"Hey good looking" Jack called as he started to walk over, Jill following obediently along with Cee-Cee who's tail swiped slowly back and forth, hitting her doggy friend's rump each time.

"Hey. Where's Moo-Moo?"

Jack faltered, and then turned to look at the dogs then for the dark one's owner. Maisey not behind him like he had thought. "Shit."

Ianto was not concerned. The direction they had come from was a DS quarter and he knew someone had merely swiped the young one for some cuddles and she is too polite to extricate herself. Come so far from the little beast who hated contact of any kind, she now enjoyed cuddles on tap.

Finally she came running, a kitten in her arms that made Ianto's smile fade slightly and Jack's widen "Mooey! Did Missus Flufferkins the Third have them already? I wasn't told!"

"She had them four weeks ago Grampy. Look, this one is white too!" she gushed, holding out the tiny kitten then turned to run back as she knew it was too little to be too far from it's littermates.

Ianto opened his mouth but then saw something that changed everything. Hawk had hold of a cat too … this one older and …er… less cute. It was one of the old strays that get fed communally. He was old, an ear torn and his eyes gunky. The child holding him looked … less that happy too.

"Daddy! Meow is sickers!" Hawk yelled, Jack swinging to look horrified and he rushed to pull the dirty thing from his son's arms only to pause and remember the conversations with previous children and the tantrums when 'extracting' pets.

"Let's see son" he tried, crouching to look at the cat that stared back from one almost good eye, the puss grossly crusting on its face not good at all.

"Jack? Is that contagious?" Ianto asked gently "Maybe the other cats…."

"Come on Hawk. Let's take Mister Meow to the Cat Doctor man. See if he needs medicine or something but… he will be scared so … Daddy will carry him and Taddy will get the carry box yeah?" Jack seized the cat by the scruff, holding it out from him with distain as Ianto accepted a carrier from a Biddy who had seen the problem and run for one from her house.

Hawk seemed pleased and held tightly to his father's pants all the way to the car, his eyes firmly on Mister Meow.

Ianto didn't like this one bit.


	23. cat cold?

The vet was a kindly man who knew the family well. This was not new to find them with some neighbourhood animal, from domestic to wild. The cat had been taken away quickly and now the man returned.

"Feline calicivirus infection is a common respiratory disease in cats. Cats typically acquire feline calicivirus (FCV) after coming into contact with other infected cats, such as in a cattery, boarding facility or shelter. But because FCV disinfectants are not very effective against FCV, the virus may persist in the environment, which means that cats may come into contact with it without known exposure to other cats. While there is no specific medication that is given for viral infections of this type, broad spectrum prescription pet antibiotics are given to prevent or treat the secondary bacterial infections that are commonly seen with viral infections." He explained "Vaccination against the calicivirus is strongly advised. This infection can occur in cats of any age, but young kittens older than six weeks have been found to be most susceptible."

"So … the other cats might have it or get it?" Ianto was alarmed now, the village had well over thirty cats … maybe more as he had been rather lax with the cat count lately.

"Look, Mister Meow will stay here for a few days while he gets treatment. I suggest we begin a little clean-up crew to…" the vet paused as Hawk made a sharp noise then the vet crouched to address him "It's important they all get medicine so they don't get sick. They can feel really bad with this. Sort of like… the flu or something. We will catch them, tag and vaccinate, then they can go back home. No harm, no foul. OK?"

"But the babies?" he whimpered.

"New ones, too small for the vaccine yet" Ianto sighed.

"Isolate. Quarantine those at risk… then as they become old enough, we poke them" the vet shrugged as he poked a finger into the child's chest, then rose to speak to Ianto face to face "Main thing is to start cleaning up the current population including those infected already."

"No one is going to die" Jack assured his little man "You might have saved them all. Way to go Hawk. A Kitty Hero."

Yes. He accepted that walking out with a little puffed up chest as the Vet agreed to give the 'boys' some humane traps when they come to visit to catch the wild ones for a thorough exam and vaccine.

Ianto then remembered those kittens and went to warn his son that Moo-Moo was looking.


	24. a putter wish to the Goat King

"I know what I want for my birthday" Hawk told the one who listened the best "Do you know?"

The goat chewed his mouthful of apple and eyeballed the child like he was ready to hear it. Jack stood nearby listening intently as Hawk leaned over to scratch the large creature's had while he held his large horns so close to the little boy's face that Ianto would have kittens … sorry… sore subject that.

"I want a putter" the boy said, grinning as the goat raised his head to stare at him again. "Do you think you can help me out King of Goats? My own putter?"

Jack tore inside "Ianto .. What is a putter? Is our boy looking into golf for a hobby? I thought he liked ice skating, is he…"

Ianto held up a hand and considered. "Putter. A putter. Er…. Like… putt-putt? Ask Ton."

Jack swung out of the kitchen then raced upstairs "Ton. What is a Putter?"

"A car" ton said while still folding the bedding back carefully before folding the blanket for the foot, now the man of his house…er…rooms… he liked to make his bed now. Ianto no longer did the alarm clock song and Angel sang it now along with Ton like it was their special song. It was bittersweet for Ianto to let his son grow up.

"A car. Hawk wants a car."

"Not a real car. A putter" Ton straightened and looked at his father "Like… Toad mobile I guess. A little play car that goes. Sees them on telly and Mason has one his Grandpa got him. It's red and looks like a real car, has pedals and a little battery you plug in to charge like a phone charger thing."

Jack went to Ianto "Who's Mason?"

"Imp's little friend. Imps' mate Sebastian's little brother. The Carens." Ianto said and Jack nodded.

"Mason got a little toy car. Calls it his Putter. What Hawk means."

"Well … best go look at that, ask his family where it came from, get one a little different. Hawk will want one just for him" Ianto node, pleased Jack had something to do. Jack was a demon when on a mission and this could take several days of sleuthing that gave Ianto some time to finish the book he had started reading.

Outside the King of Goats watched the little boy reaching into the bowl for another slice of apple and leaned in to blow good luck on him, sure that could help with such a wish.

.

.

..

Sorry, just the two stories updated today, gotta go like a cut cat before things start to close down, we move up a level at midday today which means my world is chaos until then. LOL


	25. adding to the world around them

"We have about fifty percent of the cats done" Skiddy said as he lounged in a chair in Ianto's office, "By the end to the week they will all be done bar one or two stragglers. The kittens are all safely aside and the mother cat was vaccinated last year. Hawk is great at sniffing out the ones hiding. He's like a bloody cat whisperer."

"Maisey still visiting?"

"Yep. Still wants the white one. Seems like Curtis is working on Walter for that. His sister Juniper is calling over today, seems nervous about it" Skiddy said so causally a she looked furtively at Ianto.

"Juniper has agreed to have their baby" Ianto said calmly "You all know that was talked about well … she said yes. They are going to discuss the ins and outs of insemination as it were. Turkey baster and fingers crossed or the expansive IVF route."

"Best try first before dropping dime" Skiddy nodded seeing that it was a subject they all knew and had forgotten about already. Last year it had been talked about. "She's pretty."

"Yes. It means a baby would have both Curtis' blood and Walter's."

"Not upsetting for the kids? A 'real' baby?" Skiddy asked and Ianto did not take offence. If anyone else had asked he would have but this is a man who took a woman and her baby in, then had more and still tells everyone that his firstborn is his most precious first gift.

"They know a baby is being discussed. Maisey was the stickler and her response to Joy's little Laura showed she was happy to share. No, Curtis always wanted a new born and Walter is in a space where he is happy to extend the house and let things ride" Ianto smiled.

"Well … I wish them luck. What a cute little button it would be" Skiddy rose "Also … that Goat out there… he's been watching us down at the river where we are reinforcing the fences. I didn't know he could get out."

"Can't" Ianto tined with surprise "Is there another?"

"How do I tell?"

"Easy take some paint and paint his horn tips. If the other has the same paint, it's him getting out. If not... we have a new goat." Ianto shrugged.

"Got I hope not… he's scary enough" Skiddy snorted.

Ianto wondered if people were starting to dump their unwanted animals off at the bridge then he rose and went after Skiddy to talk to some of the men. If people were dumping animals, best give them an area to do it rather than the poor things loose in the world scared and alone. He hated that thought, people dumping animals out of their car doors and driving off on them. Bastards. His sweet husband's Jill testament to human filth.

By the end of that day a 'drop off site' that consisted of a cabin sized house with a flap that could receive animals the size of a dog, but not let them back out the flap and a pen that would take sheep or goats or such was built.

Come one come all.

Why not.


	26. fluffies

"So… last night we had two cats and believe it or not a rabbit shoved into the hut, looks like the cats know each other." Tank said as he stood watching Ton ice cupcakes.

"We need a Cat House" Ton told him calmly without looking up from his task "We are building a new town hall for the cinema to be included, turn the old hall into a Cat House."

"And the stuff in there?"

"Put it in one of the barns, I don't care. Build a shed… the town hall is huge and lots of cat toys and those climbing frames can fit. People can go and have fun with them … the cats can come and go tough the cat doors and we can all know the cats are ok. More will come once word gets around." Ton then looked at him "And the rabbits need a huge hutch too. The chickens and such can just go free."

"Why is this happening?" Angel asked.

"Christmas is coming. Soon, cuter ones will be coming up for gifts and the older, more boring or less happy ones are not wanted" Ton told her with sorrow "But we all need love."

"The Sugar Gliders cannot go in the hall to visit with us" she said to him with wide yes "The cats would eat them."

"Yes, Taddy said we have to be careful when they are out to have their little harness things on and keep them in our pockets right? That's why. A dog or a cat might think they are a mousie like Taddy sometimes does." Ton agreed.

"He makes that little noise and jumps" she giggled, miming a leap from her seat.

"He knows its them" Ton assured her "It's just a flinch like when old missus Brethum comes to kiss me with her moustache. I can't help but grimace before letting her. Not her fault, but … erg."

"Do I have a moustache?"

"No. You don't, but I would not mind if you grow one darling. I thought about it but I like shaving." Ton said seriously to her "Besides. Your lipstick would get all caught in the mow hair."

"Dead right" she agreed going back to garnishing the cupcakes and then pushing one at Tank.

Tank grinned and said nothing at all, this family so cute to be a part of as the two lovebirds told one another that they loved their life and each other, moustaches or not.

If only life could be so grand for everyone.


	27. Botherers

"Can I help you?"

Three people stood in the middle of Main Street, one of them with a suspicious looking clipboard that bothered Ton from the moment he saw it. He knew immediately that they were Botherers and he didn't need those today. Hawks' birthday party was tomorrow and it was the day to start decorating his cake.

"Hello there son, is your daddy around?" one asked and Ton blinked slowly as he focused on him.

"I am 21 years old and I am pretty sure that I am not you son, you are not my dad as clearly as you just asked for him and you cannot ask for yourself" he reasoned with the idiot man "You really shouldn't have come here like this. Politeness does not cost a thing and sugar gets you the bees."

"Excuse me?" the man asked with confusion.

"Or is it… you get more bees with honey… I mix my metathingees. I mean … if you want help it's a funny way to ask."

"Sweetie" the lone woman in the trio decided to try "We just need help finding an address"

Ton nodded "OK. Shoot."

"Shangri-La"

"OK. You got it."

They stared at him and he shrugged "You are here."

"Which house?" the man with the clip board looked around "None seem to have name plaques."

"No. This is Shangri-la. The village itself" Ton knew for certain that they were thick now "The whole place, from the bridge you crossed to beyond the mountain behind us … is called Shangri-la."

"God" the man without the clipboard groaned "It could be any of these houses with all the cats."

"Cats?" Ton canted his head.

"Can I help you?"

They tuned to find a handsome black man standing there, his head tiled to one side and a child holding his hand.

"Curt. They are looking for here and don't believe this is here" Ton shrugged. "My brain can't handle their brains."

"This is the village of Shangri-La, like my brother-in-law there says" Curtis nodded.

"We are from the RSPCA. We are here about a property that has over thirty cats that recently needed vaccines and trapping, tagging and such. You know, any domicile with an excess of…." Her voice faded away as Curtis started to laugh at her but Ton was not amused.

"OK, you are clearly not getting me. This is Shangri-La. We own it. All of it. The WHOLE village is one property and all the kitties that live here are ALL in Shangri-La but as you can see… lots of houses." Ton waved his hand around "You should really think about things more. Do you go into the city of London and tell everyone there are too many pigeons? Hmmmm? Cardiff is only allowed a certain amount of doggies?"

"Ton had a point" Curtis nodded sagely "But he is blunt. DS. He is trying to explain that this is private property, the village is owned by a private Holding and you're kinda trespassing. The cats are loved and well cared for, there is not a single house with the cats filling it up until the seams burst and the roof pops off. They have all been vacated and seen to by the vet now. Thanks. The bridge out is this way."

Ton shook his head as he glared at the people Curtis was walking away with, still explaining to them the weirdness of this place. "Sort of like a hippy commune… but not. Protected."

"Bloody Botherers." Ton muttered to himself as he stroked a random kitty.


	28. send them on their way

"We apologise for any upset" the woman said as she sipped her tea, her name was Ruby.

"That's OK. I totally understand the confusion. Ton is very black and white, your questions did not make sense to him so he responded in the same manner. The cats were all registered as living at Shangri-La when it was supposed to be IN Shangri-La. A clerical error somewhere I am sure. Ah. Moo-moo." Curtis moved in his seat as Maisey entered.

"This is Mister Meow. He was the one who got sick" she said as she thrust the old cat at them, his eyes steely and full of attitude as he yowled at them.

"Maisey, go let him out love. He will want to play in the woods this time of day" Curtis said softly "He can come back through the flap in the door later for nums. OK?"

"Sure" she smiled sweetly at the Botherers and skipped out of the room. Ton had told her all about them. She knew… remembered them well … what they were, never knew they had a name though. No she knows better. Bloody Botherers.

"Sorry about that" Curtis smiled "She loves animals."

"Are those goats?" Duncan asked, pointing with interest out the window.

"Yes, the big white one is called the Goat King because he is the ring leader. See the little ones bouncing around on the outside of the herd? Those are fainting goats. The kids love them. So stupid" Curtis laughed and they awwwed as they watched the goats head for Maisey,

"Interesting choice of artwork" Ruby noted to the painting of Walter that was above the fireplace, smoulderingly handsome in his Piney costume.

"Tad painted it. Yeah, Walty loves it too. Of course … Tad is such an artist." Curtis gushed "I am so blessed."

"Ah. Right!" the clipboard rose to his feet, the only one to not give a name and now he knew the name he really needed "Mister Harkness-Jones. Ah… sorry to bother you. Shit."

"That's OK, and it's Curtis. Walter and I don't like the airs and graces. If he were not on the film set he might come say hi. We are donors for your organization ya know. We even get our rescue animals from you at times. God, we have two dogs out with the kids from the pound. Brilliant. Cee-Cee isn't from there though. Are you love. Cee-Cee is a retired Heddlu Officer. She .. well. On the other side of bars, eh?"

Curtis watched them leave and laughed softly to himself as he waved to them, now sure there was a Botherer alright. And whoever had sent them would be sorry.


	29. can the real botherer here please stand up

"Hello Ellie" Ianto said to the receptionist who looked up from her computer screen and squeaked, jumping slightly in her chair as Ianto leaned on the desk, Curtis behind him in a silent glower.

"Mister Harkness-Jones" she squeaked.

"Doctor, actually" Ianto snarled.

"Oh."

"Is the Vet available?"

"No. Sorry, he is…"

"Ianto!" the vet appeared from the back room with his face openly full of delight "Don't tell me you got another pet?"

"No. someone reported me to the RSPCA for having too many cats at my residence and I got a visit where I was almost accused of pet hoarding." Ianto said, still smiling "You know… that was weird. Only… the tell is in the paperwork. Curtis here picked it up. Someone that mixes up IN and AT. You see … saying the cats live at a place is different to being in a place. Like… 10 bears were at my place. You imagine 10 nears out on the lawn wailing around right? 10 bears in my house… less funny. So … if I need to hunt down the person who made the call and reported my village for having cats... I would hate to find that someone worked here."

"Ianto!" the Vet blinked "Hey. I can assure you that…"

"Because it was from this number too" Curtis cut in "You business phone never called to complain?"

"Now, I am usually a calm man but when you come at my children, or by association their pets… you get my ire up" Ianto growled, angrily "you sort this. Seriously … I know the business we have together, I know the refurbishment cost last summer and it was approximately what you get from my chequebook per annum … sort it!"

"I will… I …"

"As of late, I seem to be on the defensive. I don't like to be on the back foot and as such … am stepping forward to be offensive instead. In every way a Hoodlum can. I will now meet any and all comers with determination befitting the idiocy of anyone who thinks for one single fucking moment that they can dictate how MY world breathes. I am telling you now… this WILL be sorted and you WILL reassure me that everything is in order before you get one more single client from my village." Ianto said with a deadly clam that was very disconcerting, his face stony "And I accept that this was not your doing but the ball is firmly in your court now Doc. I suggest being a little pro-active yourself. I can tell you … does wonders for the blood pressure!"

Ianto walked out to the sunshine, putting on his shades as he wondered if they should really recruit their own vet. Seems the older he got, the more he wanted to keep things in-house… or in-village as it were.

Gods know … the outside world was going to hell I a hand basket!


	30. happy birthday

Hawk stood looking at the car as Jack watched with his hands clasped under his chin with glee and the shiny red little electric car gleamed in the sunlight.

"Well?" Jack finally said.

"Wow" Hawk breathed, "So… red."

"I know" Jack gushed. "Happy Birthday Bird Man"

Everyone was looking at the car, going over it and even Ton said it was great. Hawk soon had it working and kids flying around with him as he made it go so slowly Jack was able to walk alongside and call out the controls to him when he forgot.

It was while he was busy that Ton wandered over to Ianto "So. Red.'

"Apparently it was the only colour other than blue and the other little boy has a blue one so … Jack got the red. He was worried, no black ones in the catalogue or anything. Also … this is a racing car, not a sedan like the other one. I hate to think how much more he paid for it when clearly it's not black" Ianto sighed. "We will have to ensure Hawk knows it's cool to have a red one."

"He likes black. Wanted a black one" Ton huffed "I should have watched Daddy better with this one."

"It's OK. Hawk understands, we explained to him that there were only the two colours, or bright Barbie Pink and the face he pulled clearly showed he agrees that was not an option" Ianto assured the lovely man who looked put out on his Hawks' behalf still. "Look … it's OK. He's OK. After all ... the cake is the best part right?"

Ton lit up and took off to get the cake, all thoughts of the car's wrong colour flying out of his sweet brain and by the time the huge cake that reassembled the statue of the cat goddess Bastet was being enjoyed, all was forgiven in the car colour stakes. He didn't even know there was a cat god. WOW!

Besides… Hawk really didn't seem that put out.

He had not specified colour, knew Daddy ws all about loopholes and also decided that if he didn't like it… Taddy would fix it.

Right?

Hawk was a big grown up four now, almost a Grup and he was Ok with all of it. Especially the cool cake that Ton made, it ws the best ever and to top it all off, the collar on the cake cat was actually a necklace for Hawk, the collar a REAL ONE! Holy smokes.

Hawk was now satisfied as he paraded about in his little cat outfit complete with black rhinestone collar showing everyone how swish he was. Such a showman.

The season tickets to the skate rink going down well as well, Fen happy he had found something to get for the boy who clearly had everything.

And why not.

He was a lovely little weirdo. A Harkness-Jones.


	31. there is always something around the corner we don't expect

"Boss" Ianto turned from the picture he was straightening on the wall to find a slightly breathless and upset Skidmark, his face pale and streaked with tears. He knew instantly that something tragic had happened, stepping forward and opening his arms to let the man step into them.

After a while Skidmark was able to speak "Little Kyle Harrington … he was playing in the yard with his toy airplane and it went on to the roof. His dad said he would get it back after he finished with the oil change he was doing. Well … you know little Kyle. Determined and impulsive."

"He went after it?"

"Yeah. Went upstairs and climbed out the bathroom window…he…. He fell" Skidmark broke down again and Ianto took a deep breath as he comforted the man "He… oh gods. He fell on the concrete pathway and…. It was quick. I don't … I don't think he had time to realize he had even made a mistake…he…."

Ianto closed his eyes and took a breath "Other kids?"

"His little sister was inside getting changed to play outside in the snow." Skidmark finally got control as he drew back and rubbed his face "No one else outside, just Kevin who did not see him fall, heard the thump and went to see what was going on."

"OK. Gwen is there? Owen?"

"Yeah… everyone … Jarred sent for you" Skidmark sniffed as he ribbed his face "Not a mark on him. Look like he's sleeping ya know? They just shoved that walk this morning. If the snow was still there…"

"Stop that" Ianto scolded without any strength to it "What if there had been a fence there, impaled him … what if a Dragon swooped down and ate him … don't play the game."

Skidmark nodded morosely then sighed and turned to find Ton standing behind them, his little sugar glider on his shoulder and some dogs milling about. "Skid?"

Skidmark repeated himself on a calmer fashion as Ianto rushed to change into something more presentable then he headed downstairs, checked on the kids and told Skidmark he didn't' have to go back with him. Stay and cuddle a baby, bound to be one in the main room if you go through the toys and other kids.

Ianto started to walk up the lane towards the village and a whole mess of hurt.

Even here in paradise… even in the middle if a wonderfully sunny winter day with birds singing and the soft buzz of bees trying to beat the incoming snow fall … tragedy can strike.

Ianto hated when it's kids most of all.

* * *


	32. getting sick of this!

Ianto opened the door and saw the two people standing outside, their suits and formal stance telling him straight away that they were some branch of the force. He stepped to one side without speaking to let them into his house and as she woman passed him e felt something touch his shoulder. A soft scent of lavender and he took a deep breath, confused now. Was it a warning? Or … something else. Did she want him to pause?

"Please, I have a lot of kids here today, let's go to my office where we can have some quiet" Ianto said, leading them through to his office where they stood looking around.

"Boss?"

Ianto turned to find Skidmark behind him and he stepped to the doorway as Skidmark whispered about the funeral arrangements, the preferred plot the parents had chosen and such.

"Good… yes. Mark the plots next to him as taken too … the family now has that area so they will be together" Ianto agreed, patting Skidmark's arm and the thin wiry man leaned in to look at the guests waiting. Then he looked at Ianto in question so Ianto hissed "I don't know. Botherers I think."

"Christ. Now?"

Ianto let him go and settled in his chair to watch the two who seemed unaware of his gaze as they looked at the wall of diplomas. Then the man said softly to the woman "Do you think these are all real? Does anyone have this many bloody certificates?"

"They are called Diplomas" Ianto corrected calmly "And there are a couple of Doctorates as well, why I have the title of Doctor."

They spun to look at him and he motioned for them to sit "How can I help you?"

"I am Detective Quinn and this is Detective Hayes. We just have a few questions for you, Doctor Harness-Jones, if that's OK." The woman said calmly. Ianto nodded still unsure what they wanted. Detectives? For a tragic accident?

"How long have you owned this place?" Hayes asked briskly and Ianto was taken back.

"Excuse me? Ah… we have been in this house for.. about ten years? Give or take" Ianto replied coolly "Or do you mean the village?"

"The village."

"Oh … Well …Babs was still a baby when we first came here. So … god … almost twenty odd years. That long?" Ianto stooped talking as he pondered this "Well … a long time, yes. We came here for the Star Gazing, fell in love with the place. First purchased a little cottage, then the Chalet business … then it snowballed from there. Then we built this house. Then the kids wanted houses as they grew and their families started … a long time."

The woman nodded and looked at him long and hard then asked the question that told him why they were here "And when did you register it as a religious compound?"

They were not here about Kyle.

They were here for him.


	33. what are you about to accuse me of?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry posted wrong chap. Was nervous with morning appointment at hospital for my thyroid tests ... this one is to discover if it's turned cancerous yet so I posted wrong chap ... oops. sorry guys. And yes .. I will update you in a bout a week when I get the results. xxx

"I own over 90 percent of the land, I wanted it registered as Hoodlum Clan Holdings, so I did" Ianto said with as much clam as he could muster "It's been that way for five or six years now. Two years ago it was recognized as the government as private property."

"Right. How many followers do you have?" she asked, her pen poised over the pad in her hand and he felt anger overriding his shock, he rose and stared down at her.

"Check the Census" he said in uncommon rudeness "And I will be asking you to leave now please."

"We just want to get a better understanding of…" Hayes tried to argue as he stayed seated in his chair but Ianto's anger was thrumming now.

"No! Please leave my house… now!" he demanded "How dare you come in the middle of a time of mourning for a sweet little boy and sit there trying to … what. Investigate me? My clan? Fuck off and get court orders for anything you want to see or ask."

"We can take you downtown for a better conversation" Quinn sneered, openly challenging him.

"Good luck with that" Ianto replied with a matching sneer "Now get off my land!"

As they reached the front doors Quinn tried again "So … are you saying you have something to hide Doctor? This place where you are no longer the Mayor but everyone calls you boss?"

"No they don't" ton said as he stood in the now open door, arriving home for the bakery where he had been preparing some food for the wake "I call him Taddy. He is also called Doctor, Ianto, Tiger and sometimes he is even called Sweetie!"

"Ton, go check the kids would you love?" Ianto asked.

"Yes Taddy" Ton said, glaring at the Botherers as he pushed past, then waited for Angel to enter behind him, her eyes wide as she heard her husband's annoyance. She looked them up and down and motioned to him. He then said to her as they walked away "Yeah. Botherers. Why are there so many lately … is it like a seasonal thing do ya think?"

"Here is my lawyer's card. Talk to George about anything you want to know. You are not welcome here" Ianto said sternly, closing the door in their faces as he resisted the urge to slam it.

"Dad?" Curtis said from the living room doorway, confused as to what he had just walked in on.

"They are here to sniff about. Wanted to know about the Clan, nothing to do with Kyle." Ianto huffed "Not here to investigate his death, here to investigate me!"

"Why?" Curtis was confused "you didn't' do anything wrong."

"No … but I did not like the feeling of them at all. Rhiannon doesn't like them either" Ianto said as he turned away and Curtis frowned, tiring to go was Walter who Rhiannon was. That name was familiar for some reason.

Ianto settled back at his deck, the scent of lavender still strong and he said softly "I know. I know. Authority. Never a good thing sissy."


	34. what is a name?

"And this is the cake shop … you've not lived until you've tasted Ton's cakes" Gwen said as she led her old friend from the academy days around the village. "And this is as far as I can take you in this direction, they are filming a street scene down this road today."

One of the crew turned at the sound of her voice, the young woman clearly DS as she shuffled towards them and Gwen smiled "Hey Dotty!"

"Hello Aunty Gwen" the young woman crowed "It's closed here."

"I can see that. You are filming a fight, right?" Gwen crooned.

"Yeah… Sheriff Piney has to catch the an who stole form the jewelers" the girl nodded, "Who's this?"

"Sorry love. Dotty, this is Keith. We went to police school together" Gwen said with a grin and Dotty looked the man up and down, her eyes narrowing.

"Do you have a badge?"

He grinned as he flicked open his wallet and showed her the badge, her eyes drinking it in as she huffed then said "What does Scotland Yard want here? We only have pretend guns and fake drugs. We don't have bad buys here, not really. They are not allowed."

"Oh no… I am just visiting" he assured her, "Gwen and I were partnered up sometimes back in the day."

"Well, this is a nice place. We are all nice people and no bad things are allowed here!" Dotty told him firmly "The poor little boy fell off his roof and died, we are finishing this up so we can do the funeral thing tomorrow. Everyone will be there"

"Is that a village thing? Did someone tell you when and where… like an order or an announcement?" he asked.

"There is a village noticeboard outside Manny's and the churches all said so too" she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Churches?"

"Yeah … Catholic there… Christian one over by the new hall and the white house by the main square is a mosque. I think there is another one but I can't remember the religion that one is. Siny something" she shrugged "And some of us don't have a religion, we don't' believe in god. We don't have to choose one ya know."

"So … no high priest telling you what to do?"

Gwen shifted her stance to look at her old friend, now frowning "Keith… what are you asking?"

"Uncle Ianto is a Priest, he is a member of the Wilding Clan and sits on their high council but that's another thing. This entire place is Wilding Woodland ya know. That religion too, I forgot that one. But they don't' tell us what to do." Dotty laughed at him as she shook her head "We are not a Cult ya know!"

Gwen's face changed as she finally heard what had bene bugging her.

"Keith! I think you need to step back there!" she snarled "you investigate cults… that's what I couldn't remember. You investigate Cults and their leaders!"

He sighed as Gwen's hand went to her hip where she once had a gun, the tazer there instead.

Yeah.

She finally knew his intent.


	35. Agggghhhh damn it

Ianto was surprised to see Gwen marching a man along the street and he stopped walking, letting Hawk power ahead in his little car.

"Aunty!" Hawk called out, his face one of concern "Do you need assistance?"

"No thinks darling" she gushed as the little boy dragged the purse in his passenger seat closer "He's just someone that's leaving. Daddy is that way!"

"OK" Hawk called, still powering on and around the corner towards the film set.

Ianto watched them pass and then frowned "Gwen?"

Keith looked back at the man in the posh suit, the perfectly coiffed hair and the look of confusion, pausing to nod "Hi."

"Gwen!"

Gen stopped and sighed, turning to face Ianto "This is Scotland Yard Detective Freeman of the Cult Squad."

"Cult squad?" Ianto canted his head "Is that really a thing?"

"Yeah. It is" he nodded looking down at the little car that was powering back between them, the little boy now dressed in a set of cat ears and a little mask with whiskers on, his mouth pursed like he was about to blow a kiss.

"Citizen! Step back for the edge of the sidewalk, you can get squished!" the little boy said in a weird deep voice.

"Thank you Captain Kitty Hawk" Ianto said absently as the child puttered off, a hedge row now hiding him. Ianto then looked at the man more closely "So. That's quite a job. You must see some horrible things. I know there was the one over in the Moors … I attended that while getting my Doctorate in behavioral Science. Scary, to see so many people indoctrinated like that."

"Wait… you've done an FBI course?"

"Yes. I am a Doctor. Child psychology, child psychiatry and Transgendered physiology" Ianto rattled off "amongst other things. Your people regularly call me in for some consultation when you bust a drug den with children involved or whatever. It's a thankless job that you have."

Keith stood staring t the man he thought was a Cult leader and now felt something drop in his gut as he realized he had been set up. His boss clearly hated him. He was about to really tank here.

"Tell you what … Walter is doing a scene later involving a shoot out … wanna stick around? Jack is around for that and he is Heddlu Special Forces, he trained a lot of your people too. He might even know you … he has a head for faces."

"That... that would be lovely" Keith smiled, watching the little boy in the weird little car putter off once more, his little outfit gone as he sang a little song. For the life of him, he thought it was a Tom Jones number.

Turns out.. this place rocks and Ianto Harkness-Jones is a really nice guy.

His new squad set him up. How the hell was he gonna live this down?


	36. wanna do some payback?

"So … you really thought this might be a cult?" Ianto asked then laughed with glee, his head falling back as Keith took a sip of the wonderful coffee.

"I was told all these things and told to go check it out. I think it was the intimate Hazing … they thought you would crush me and I would be put in my place I guess. My first week in the new job as head of the division and clearly some did not feel the love with me coming in from the other precinct" Keith sighed.

"Well … at least I got a good checking out from you" Ianto laughed "No hard feelings. Things have been a little weird lately, a few Botherers skulking around and actually… I am finding your visit amusing. I needed a little lightening of my mood. Such a sad day tomorrow."

"The little boy. Yes. I heard about that, I am so sorry" Keith said softly "He just climbed out for a toy airplane?"

"Yeah. Was a real little sweetie too. His poor family. Has a little sister about two and a half. Too young to understand why her brother is gone. The coffin being open has helped, she gets to touch him and see that something is wrong." Ianto leaned back and rubbed his face "It will be a sad service. I think Jarred is doing it. I can't do another funeral, not so soon after my Taddy's."

"Why do people poke at you though? Seems like you can't just be allowed to exist" Kith shook his head with confusion.

"People fear what they do not understand, as much as they hate what they will never be good enough to be part of" Ianto answered as truthfully as he can "But I hold no ill towards you and I know you were set up for this. My village is a prime spot for a practical joke like this. Tell you what… it might backfire"

"How do you mean?" Keith asked with surprise.

"Well … they can give it… can they take it? I suggest a little tit for tat" Ianto grinned "How about you pretend to believe them wholeheartedly about this place. The shoot shuts down for the funeral so … we can gather up the fake guns and drugs from the set's wardrobe… let you do a big show of parading me around with some of the more… hefty looking men around here … them yelling and shouting the odds while you have me in cuffs. Let them think you took them seriously and now their joke is backfiring as you have taken it soooo seriously. After all … you can look at them and say 'this is your bust you did the work on it all before I got here' to clap it back at them."

"Oh man… you would do that?"

"Sure. Hold on … let me get changed into something g little more… shocking."

Keith looked at Gwen who leaned in close to whisper that he was lucky Ianto was in a playful mood.

He didn't doubt his luck.

He was going to enjoy this!


	37. I will mark your page!

Keith marched Ianto past the desks of his men… and women… as Ianto protested his innocence with wide eyes, the old granddad PJs and fluffy slippers as horrifying as the old bathrobe flapping open now and then as Ianto protested his dignity as well.

"I know all about you and I have the evidence here" Keith snarled while holding up a gym bag as he pushed Ianto into the office and slammed the door, then closed the blinds, locking the door before starting to giggle uncontrollably.

He turned to watch Ianto shimmy out of the PJs, the cat suit underneath strikingly tight as Ianto then retrieved the black long matrix style coat from the bag and stuffed the other things into the bag, closing it before there was a knock on the door and the familiar voice of Captain Smith demanding entry.

Ianto sat causally in a chair with a look of indifference, knowing those outside could not see in as Keith opened the door, seizing the old man by his arm and yanking him in. Slamming the door.

"Captain Smith, lovely to see you" Ianto grinned "Ooo, commissioner now, right?"

"Yeah, moved to Special forces over here" the old man said as he looked at Ianto with confusion "Er… they told me you were in your PJs."

"Oh, my slippers? I twisted my ankle. It's OK but I promised Jack I would be careful for a few days. When Keith offered a look around I jumped at the chance. Keith went through the academy with our Gwen ya know" Ianto said happily, rising to face the old man "It's a nice place he has here. I think it's very progressive of you to let some of those out there be so slothenly dressed. Did I see one eating a pie at his desk? Terrible for the keyboard."

The man shot out of the office to look around at the disarray. Everyone was looking at him with wide eyes as he roared "What the hell is this? This is how you respect your workplace? Hells bells!"

Ianto then wandered out in his lovely outfit and their jaws dropped as their plan backfired and Ianto turned to Keith to thank him for the lovely tour of the place, then he turned to the one still dripping pie into the keyboard who was clearly a ringleader given the smirk earlier, leaning into whisper "Hells Bells indeed. Be careful for whom the bell tolls and all that. Hmmm?"

Keith gave Ianto a ride home with a lighter air about him than since he had taken over that office knowing that he had an ally he could count on to at least scare the bejesus out of everyone. The way the fat fuck had squealed as Ianto had calmly slapped the pie into his chest and stepped away before the old man turned to see the mess was epic.

Yes, Ianto had a fan who could really help stamp a CLOSED on that stupid Bothery file.

Keith thought he was a hoot!


	38. what is normal anyway?

"So … that wait? You smooshed a pie?" Jack asked, still reeling from Ianto's disappearance then reappearance with this man who was still weeping as he laughed at Ianto's retelling of the tale.

"Keith here was set up, was supposed to look like a twat but they all did as they ran to get the old man trying to make Keith look like he was incompetent. When John Smith arrived I was fine… of course. They looked like liars and Keith has now let them know that he will NOT be pissed about with" Ianto grinned.

"And you wore that?"

"Going out yeah. Why not? I know the footwear is all wrong" Ianto pouted as he sat back and watched a little black Kitty Hawk shoot past the sliding doors to the patio, the dogs following with interest as the cat in his hands shrieked at a high pitch.

"What the hell was that?" Jack turned.

"Hawk and Shrieker." Ianto shrugged, then said to Keith "Hawk found a cat that screams bloody murder whenever he touches it but it keeps finding him for a cuddle. People think he's killing it but it thinks it is like… instead of a purr it screams. Head injured as a kitten maybe? It is definitely deranged. Hawk thinks it is a siren for when he wants to get the dogs in a group for a group meeting."

"Group meeting" Keith repeated slowly.

"Yes. He is a Superhero called Captain Kitty Hawk and the dogs are his offsiders. Yes. I know, should be cats right? But he is just turned four so his brain doesn't get that. He had a little black kitten that is his sidekick. The dogs are easy to train too. Tells them to run across the field to attack a pretend burglar and they are there, baying for blood." Ianto shrugged.

"So cool. He is a lovely little man, looks like he must go like stink with those long legs" Keith pointed out "Gonna be a runner?"

They all watched the child take off with the cat held over his head, yowling as they ran full tit across the field, past the chopper and the goats who pretended not to see, then the scarecrow was reached and the little man yelled "KILL! GO FOR THE GOOLIES!"

"Well … maybe Heddlu in his future… if he goes for the goolies" Keith said and Jack laughed with pride as his little boy then pulled the toy taser out of his belt and pretended to tase the 'suspect' while yelling for the dogs to keep going for the good of Furkind.

Ianto simply made the coffee.

Nothing unusual there.


	39. plans for the weekend

Ianto felt a weight lifted now that entire 'Cult' thing was put to bed but Jack was still annoyed that this year was turning into such a pissy one. Ianto had lost his father, had been accused of being a Cult Leader, that poor little one falling off the roof and although it was never spoken of, he knew Ianto would suffer with the thought of that little boy's final moments in free fall.

"Imp … I wanna go to the Lake House this Weekend. Leave Friday and come back Sunday." Jack said as he watched his son mucking about in the kitchen.

"Can I stay with Ton and Angel? Walter has a new part of the movie for me to produce the score to … I got that new sound-room all set up and was looking forward to spending the weekend making music" Imp replied without turning around "can't you just take Hawkeye? You did get him for fussing … it has left me free to pursue my stuff without having to stop and do family stuff all the time."

Jack blinked with shock. "You didn't like it?"

"No… I didn't mean that" Imp turned to face him and pulled a face "I don't … Daddy. I am almost double digits. Will be ten soon. I need space to be creative and … god. I sound like such a diva. I don't mean it like that… I am smart. You know my last tests put me mentally aged fifteen right? I need alone time. I like alone time. Just like I love family time too."

"OK" Jack said softly, trying not to look too annoyed.

"Hawk loves time with the two of you. I know there are a lot of us, but that also means there are a lot to care for me while you are gone. Curtis will cook the evening meals and we will all eat together. Sometimes even Sam and Fen come over with their little beasts and we all eat in the big room … it's fun when I am one of the older ones."

"That's how you feel? Like I infantile you a bit?" Jack was surprised but looking back can see that a child like Imp with his IQ might find hair tousling and cuddles from behind a little babyish.

"I love you Daddy and love your affection but … yeah. I am not a little kid and sometimes… sometimes want to be grownup already. I know it is still a long way away and I am impatient. Taddy tells me it was the same for him. This horrible between time when you are waiting for your body to catch your brain and then have the rest of the world see your true size." Imp grinned as he leaned over and kissed Jack's cheek softly "But I will always love my Daddy. You teach me to always have fun and to never forget that acting young is not a bad thing. It keeps you fit. I forget you and Tad are old ya know. Sometimes I feel like you are teenagers too."

"OLD!" Jack roared seizing his son and kissing him as he swung him around the room "You little shit."

Imp laughed as he clung to him, not really minding the affections as really ... his Daddy and Taddy are the only people in the entire universe that always make you feel better with a touch or clutch.

And when in those big strong arms … Imp knew he would always be their little boy.


	40. gonna snow?

Hawk as yodeling, racing for the water with his little black fluff in his arms before Ianto could register the danger and he went to call out then hesitated as Hawk waded down the boat ramp with Fang clasped firmly, the little man talking ten to the dozen as they reached deeper water and Jack made a noise of alarm, running past Ianto as the cat finally met the water.

Then Hawk let go and held the leash to the little harness as his Fang started to swim with a mild interest and Jack slowed then stopped at the edge of the lake to gape as the cat swam in slow circles around his 'handler' while enjoying the cool water after a long hot ride.

Finally Ianto walked over to stand by Jack and call out "Excuse me Cap. Fang might like a snack too? Come on… I'll get the hair dryer out."

Hawk swung, scooping out the little cat and raced into the Lake house yodeling with glee as he wanted to try that too, Jack shaking his head as he went to get in the few things they had brought with them, this place now mostly fully stocked. Just perishable food and Hawk's growing clothes needed most times.

Fang stood on the kitchen counter with his little feet splayed out and his eyes closed as Hawk blow-dried him, chortling as he told his Taddy to take more photos of his 'minion' in the wind. Jack smiled as he started to unpack, seeing Ianto's joy as the little man had fun.

It was later while Hawk took the cat and Jill for a walk in the woods out back that Jack asked Ianto "Are you feeling better love?"

"Yeah. I am. Might snow in the next day or so … I hope so. Can't wait to see that cat react to snow, or the kitten" Ianto smiled softly "Christmas so close, last minute lists to check … I think this year I am well organized."

"Well … let's enjoy the weekend. The Christmas madness starts next week with the decorations going up around the place and the kids finally realizing that it is that time of year. Jarred is organizing the parade this year and I still have to do the final touch ups to the sleigh. Hope it does snow." Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto's head.

"Snow?"

Jack turned to find a little beast there with his smaller beast in his arms "Did you say snow daddy?"

"Yeah." Jack grinned "Gonna snow this weekend I think,"

"Oh my god! Did I bring his booties?" Hawk gasped taking the cat to the bedroom as Jack blinked and turned to Ianto.

"Booties?"

"Don't' ask." Ianto sighed "They match the jacket."

"Jacket?"

Ianto gave him a look that told him the fun was only just starting with that kid.


	41. modern tech

"OK, did you need the password to…" Jack's voice petered off as Ianto wandered through the kitchen and he knew instinctively it was Imp who was probably telling his father he knew the bloody passwords to EVERYTHING already. "OK. Well …Curtis was right. OK. Say hi to Tonny. Love you."

Jack closed the call and sighed "the bloody WIFI blew. A lightning storm overnight blew the entire thing form the wall … Imp was most put out. The boys got a new one and Imp had already installed it, gave us the same passwords as the old one so we don't have to recalibrate. Didn't even now you could do that. Toshiko talked him through it over the hone… can you believe it?"

"I can believe him yelling blood murder without any internet" Ianto snorted "did he say how the music's coming?"

"Apparently they had a nice night despite the storm and he slept in the bed with Maisey over at Walt's. This morning was the WIFI network that apparently is more important so this afternoon he wants some studio time. Babe… should I put the effort into creating a studio at home? That spare room? Save him going to the lot each time?" Jack asked.

"He would love that… why not make that the Christmas surprise for him? Of all the gifts, his own sound studio will definitely be the best" Ianto smiled softly "I can talk to Grover and order in the stuff he needs, you can build it. Maybe even get Hawk to help … just don't let him talk you into making it all back and turning it into a Captain Kitty Hawk Den."

Jack snorted and then said "Nah. That's going in the … er…. Um."

Ianto looked over his glasses at his husband then slowly lowered the book "Where?"

"Ah. The spare room next to Babs' old room. Now that Joy and Frankie are talking moving into somewhere together I thought … we can get them settled in one of the houses in the village and I will redo the old rooms so Hawk can have his own section of the wing opposite Ton. Babs had that lovely walk in wardrobe built that we turned into the baby's room …. Hawk can use for costumes and such, I can make that his play room and…. Ah…."

"Play room. Like a Captain Kitty Hawk Cave. Black. Play things for a superhero … seriously?"

Ianto shook his head as he knew Hawk would die from delight.

God.

So that's two down… who else?

.

.

..

For those of you who know the RL problems I have been facing I can tell you that I finally got my biopsy results back on the growths in my thyroid and it is benign. I have four little ones on the right and a HUGE cluster of them on the left. Now to sort out some sort of treatment and control for them. But the relief that they are not cancerous is sooo raw. Thanks to those who sent me strength. xxxx


	42. Moo-Moo wants in

Ianto noticed first, stalling out with his cup of coffee half way to his lips, watching the little girl stropped across the yard towards them, the leotard complete with tutu all black. Ianto lowered the cup and Jack noticed, looking up in time to see Maisey reach the steps to their patio, then majestically stomp up to face them "Is Hawk here?"

"Yes darling. Does that pass as a hello in your world?"

"Sorry Grandy … just … I want him to see. I can be a superhero too. Like … I will be … Moo-Moo the magnificent." She said with her hands firmly on her hips, looking defiantly at the two men now openly staring at the little girl in the black leotard …. With the knitted hat on her head that had wto little horns.

Right.

"Weeeeeeell … best not startle him. He might think you are a nemesis" Ianto said then corrected "Enemy."

"Ah. Yes, we have to watch for that. Baddies about" she nodded, stomping inside and Jack leaned over in his chair to see her disappearing through the next doorway, then he looked at Ianto with surprise.

"I know… she's nine going on five." Ianto replied softly "She never go to be a little girl. To play act. Now … now she is deciding if that was something she missed out on. Let her play with him … let's face it. None of the other kids would dare make fun of him now… not with her as a sidekick."

"God" Jack muttered as he took a sip of his coffee, then looked apologetic as Ianto recognized it was HIS cup Jack had, his own already empty. Ianto rose to make more coffee as laughter started upstairs and the sound of feet on stairs could be heard, like thunder. Down came Maisey, this time with a better hat.

Ton had given her his Viking hat one of the old biddies had knitted complete with Viking helmet and horns, the beard the only problem. As she stood posing Hawk approached with the scissors and Ianto cried out with horror ad he snipped, the beard falling to the kitchen floor… along with some hair. Shit.

Maisey went to the mirror and preened, thinking that was a great improvement and Hawk did a happy dance as he agreed, she was a great addition to his 'arse-kneel' while Ianto facepalmed and reminded himself to tell Jack to STOP telling the kids words that could be butchered.

Had he not learnt with the other kids?

Then again … being Jack… the biggest kid of all … that may be exactly why he said it in the first place.

As bad as the rest of them!


	43. raining cats and dogs

It was hosing down, so loud that Hawk gave up on the telly and went to find a Grup for an important question that was bugging him.

"Why do they say it's raining cats and dogs?" Hawk asked Jack, his little kitten under his arm totally uninterested as it was 'assimilating' to the point of not giving a toss anymore. Today it was in a bright pink ensemble Ianto was sure was one of the early Babs designs for her own naked one.

"Well … traditionally they think cats and dogs didn't get along. So when it's a loud, crazy fight they sat they fight like cats and dogs. So … I guess when the rain is this loud, falling this hard and also loud and crazy they say the same thing. I do not think it had really ever rained cats and dogs love." Jack assured him and he looked at his Daddy for a moment, then walked way and Jack thought that was the end of it.

Instead the child went to the knower of all things, his Taddy not even knowing he had been upgraded like that.

"Alexa. Does it really rain cats and dogs?"

_While there is no documented case of_ _raining_ _cats_ _and_ _dogs_ _, there is, however, a rare meteorological phenomenon where the result was_ _raining_ _fish and frogs. There are several instances of this phenomenon and it has happened in different countries like India, Japan, Hungary, and Argentina. In fact, it is not limited on fish and frogs._

Hawk stood with a look of extreme interest as he stared at his kitten then said softly "Fish. It can rain fish! Imagine.

Imp listened as well, then went to the REAL knower of all things "Taddy? Why do they say 'Raining cats and dogs' in heavy rain?"

"One possible origin of this idiomatic expression could be about the flood which occurred during the Middle Ages causing the streets of England to be filled with corpses of stray cats and dogs. Another speculation was animals crawl into the thatch of the houses in the 16th century and they fall whenever a heavy rain occurs." Ianto said softly "However, these are just some assumptions and there is no proven etymology for this idiomatic expression yet. Do not tell Hawk that, I do not want him getting that image in his little head"

Imp nodded as he also thought that a weird thing to think of but cats and dogs falling from the rafters was preferred to the other possibility.

At least there was no little soul out there right now as the world rained hard. The hall no doubt bursting at the seams with the village fluffs.

And loving Hoodlums in those big old comfy chairs to provide warm laps.

No fluff left out in this village thanks!


	44. parade ready

The Christmas parade was still getting sorted, kids clambering over floats and Babs trying to get the twins to settle in the back of the convertible with their matching looks of doom telling her that was NOT happening. As the little bobble hats came off AGAIN she huffed and placed her hands on her hips "they say the sins come back at you in the form of your children. Was I really this bad?"

"Horrible" Ianto assured her "So bad we had to take turns so we didn't kill you."

She poked her tongue at him and decided they didn't have to wear little bobble hats if they didn't want to. They were her children after all. Bethy was in the passenger seat also ignoring them, more determined to get the candy ready to toss out to the kids along the street.

Ton stomped past and said in passing "nice colour. I like green."

"Thank you brother" she smiled at him "Saw it on an auction site and decided I wanted one. Feels weird though, having a car like Taddy's. Drives like a dream though."

"Green. James Bond had a green one" Ton nodded "But Cherry is something else."

"What is Taddy driving this year?" she asked "Is he in the sleigh with Dad?"

"No. He is gonna drive the sleigh. Daddy is walking along side Hawk in his little CKH mobile." Ton grinned "He has some new things added and apparently Fang is dressed up too."

"Awww, get some photos right?" she said to him with delight "Make sure Fen gets heaps too."

"Don't' worry sissy, we always do" ton said sagely, the master of photo collecting knew the worth of a good shot.

Back in the middle of the procession Hawk was ready to go, his Daddy dressed in a brilliant Heddlu uniform beside the car as they waited to head off. Ianto has hoped he could do the walk but at the trial run the other day he had conceded it was too far with his hip. Jack knew it had hurt him to admit it and this was a great compromise.

At least Ianto was willing to admit it these days, Jack happy to take over the role he couldn't fill and this one ws an important one. Supporting their youngest beast.

Fang yawned in the passenger seat then looked over at Jack with those green eyes that bore into you. He seems to say 'you too?' with mild boredom.

"Ready Fang?" Jack asked.

"He's so excited" Hawk said with glee, reaching out to tap a hard metal claw on the little crash helmet on the cat. Yeah. He has a crash helmet for the cat. And metal claws on his fingers. Apparently you can get anything on line these days and Babs should never have shown the little man how to use a credit card to get it.

Don't worry.

Ianto immediately security coded ALL of them.

And Jack only gave him a debit one that he tops up like pocket money. Like… maybe a few hundred here and there?

The soft tit.


	45. parade

The parade had gone better than expected. A few new things this year and the snow started towards the end so the kids could celebrate that too. As Jack and Hawk headed for the back door of the hall and the ramp for the car… I mean for the oldies on walkers. So what if it was wide enough for the car… it was wide enough for the mobility scooters as well. At least, that's Jack's story and he's sticking to it!

The place was a hive of activity. The two door policy or what Ianto called 'Airlock' was in effect due to so many little ones racing around. This essentially means you cannot open the inner door unless the outer door is closed, and vice-versa.

No one escapes.

Hawk parked his CKH Mobile in the wet room in the middle of the airlock … yes it did have a space…so? …. and hooked Fang from the passenger's seat to enter the fray, swaggering as his little whiskers bounced on his mask. Several kids welcomed him with roars and clapping. Cheering started as Maisey strode forward to meet him in her own get up. She must be freezing.

Jack checked the thermostat and turned to up a bit so the kids could play in warmth then sat near an old biddy who was offering him a cup of tea and watched as Spiderman appeared, Superman and something weird that was apparently a new superhero the child had made up himself.

For some reason this really tickled Jack who watched as the village not only embraced Hawk's games but was now participating.

"Little Henry has such a stutter" Old Biddy One said as she placed down the cup of tea "But in that little outfit did you notice the stutter is gone?"

"Ianto tells me he used to stutter as a little one too. Singing got rid of it" Jack told her and she made a noise of interest as he went on to tell her that apparently if can help with a lot of speech impediments. Singing or some sort of role-play or something where they have to focus on something other than themselves.

"Well… he has a lovely voice now" Old Biddy Two sitting beside him patted Jack's arm and he winked, leaning in to whisper that she had a sexy Welsh voice too really. She giggled and pretended to slap his wrist, the affection there as she patted it gently before settling back to watch the kids, cats… a random dog from somewhere… Skidmark … playing.

"All we need is Hart" she said after a wile and Jack pointed to the large man in a cape swishing around like he might be Doctor Strange's love child with Harry Potter. She started to laugh as she realized it was John.

Of course.

Monkey a smaller version in the throng.

What the hell. It's Christmas.


	46. where to?

"Happy?" Jack asked softly, curled in the bed with his lover.

"Hmmmmm" Ianto replied lazily as he snuggled in more, the Christmas parade taking more out of him than he was willing to admit. He was getting too old for this. No. Not really. He had loved every minute.

"So … are we sticking around for the rest of the week long festivities or now that we have completed the necessaries… are we heading to the lake?" Jack asked carefully, not sure what Ianto really wanted. If he worded it wrong he would have done the deciding for them, Ianto agreeing to keep him happy. Jack wanted this to be Ianto's choice. Each year was different and this has been a hard one. Ianto might like the solitude for remembrance but then again … he might need the noise of the village. As always, Jack let Ianto decide. He has never been wrong ya know.

"The main part is done with the gifts and stuff today, it is going to be the big meal at Curt's this year for those of the clan who are here singularly. He is looking forward to it, after helping me all these years." Ianto murmured, kissing Jack's throat and then sighing softly.

Each Christmas Ianto had thrown a second little party the day after Christmas Day for those here on security, or plain hiding from the world that are here on their own. Without family to enjoy the experience. This would be the first year he gave that honor to Curtis, the only one who could match his patience and stamina to create and deliver a brilliant Christmas meal for these important members of the village. The fact that Ianto had let him take over this part had been huge, not lost on anyone least of all Curtis who felt the heavy weight of the mantle falling over his shoulders as Ianto let him take the reins.

Ianto was gracefully stepping back … finally.

"Lake House" Ianto finally whispered into Jack's throat "Whatever kids want to come. I want some fun."

Jack knew his grin must be lighting up the room as he held Ianto and rubbed his shoulders to encourage his sweet love to sleep. The Lake house. Yes. Jack had secretly hoped that would be the choice and he had already started preparing things out there with little trips now and then.

Imp would want to come. Maybe Ton and Angel. Hawkeye. He knew John and his family wanted to go to their own Lake House and were watching for Jack to signal if they were going or not. Imp and Monkey still so damned close that one would pine for the other if they were speared. Yeah. Monkey would pine.

Walter and his family would follow them there ager the 'feast' and they would all spend the New Year's there as a family.

Damn but it was getting big!


	47. let's blow this popsicle stand

Imp had wanted to bring the new zodiac his wonderful brother Walter had got him for Christmas so they had tied it to the roof o the SUV, then spent a good three hours arguing with Monkey that he couldn't travel the entire way in the boat on the roof of the bloody vehicle.

John was no help, half-pie seeing his son's point there. Finally Gwen was the one passing in her sweet ride, seeing the boy on the roof and she clambered out of the car to roar at the child. Of course… she was scary enough for the Monkey Man to finally see the error in this thought.

Christmas was still going on around them, people excited with their new gifts, the holiday cheer in full swing. Ianto was tired, getting increasingly annoyed as he realized that he really didn't feel like being so bloody jolly. The small fact his father had chosen to spend his Christmas with the Hoodlum Men in the main Firehouse where several single men lived instead of with Ianto and co was not easy either. Especially when Idris, Gene and their little queen came to Walt's. No. Ianto knew his father was avoiding the children. Something that he did not like at all. No. James was missing Eugene and seeing the kids reminded him of the playing and laughter his husband enjoyed so much with heir grandchildren…. Great-grandchildren now as well.

The Lake House called.

Serenity. Peace and quiet.

Lazy days.

Ianto wondered if he was getting old? Maybe he was just a bit Grinchy this year. He was allowed, right? It had been a shitty year really.

He was just so tired. He was getting old. feeling it. This year made him feel fucking ancient. God, let the next year be a better one. Let the next year be one of peace, happiness and hopefully rebirth.

Because this year... sucks!


	48. seeing clearly

"So. This is nice" Jack said after a while.

Ianto looked up from the piece he was sketching, the kids out on the zodiacs in the distance becoming part of the scene.

"So."

Ianto placed the charcoal stick down and looked at his husband again. Clearly Jack wanted to talk and Ianto was not going to finish this was he? Ianto leaned back for the next word.

"So." Jack said yet again, clearing his throat the remembering Ianto's hared of repetition "Curtis tells me that he thinks his sister Juniper has caught. They go for the official word next week but he is confident this time."

Ianto relaxed as he nodded "Yes. Two rounds of IVF has been cruel and I know Curtis is starting to feel a little desperate for this baby. I tried to stay out of it, let them do this at their pace. The thought of a baby in the coming year… a new life… fills me with hope."

"Me to" Jack smiled then sighed "They are in again."

Ianto glanced over to find the children dragging themselves into the zodiac, laughter as they counted heads and Hawk scolded Monkey for being the one who caused the capsize in the first place.

"They can all swim like fish" Jack said as he watched Ianto's face.

"I know. Doesn't mean I don't worry" Ianto said as he rose and let the sketch pad fall to the floor "Is Imp OK?"

Jack glanced over again "Looks fine. Angry. You know he goes silent when angry. Like you."

"Hmmmmm" Ianto nodded, "He's lost his glasses."

"Ah…. Shit" Jack groaned "He was wearing them today?"

"Doesn't wear his contacts here, remember?" Ianto squinted, looking at the edge of the awning above them, the soft flapping of the canvas over the little veranda part that was not covered by a roof so it could hold the fishing rods and such that were too tall when put together for under the veranda.

"Well … I think his red frames are in the glove box. If not… those old blue ones, the same as Ton's … they might be in the bottom of my bag."

"Ah. The bag" Jack smiled, that bag that once held so many binkies and toys still carried things for their spawn. He had once heard Ianto refer to the blue bag as being bigger on the inside and Jack for one believed this. After all, this man could pull virtually anything from that bag of tricks.

"I'll go ferret some out" Ianto rose and Jack watched him go with raw affection.

The Lake House had been good for them both.

The peace and serenity washing way the stress of the village and their Real Life woes. For Jack had his own problems.

Not least of all Miss Frenlee who had moved into number 42.

He was starting to get uncomfortable with her advances.


	49. Imp ponders

"Tad?"

"Hmmmm?" Ianto glanced over at Imp, the book falling from his lap as he woke form his little nap.

"Tad. Why does Dad drive all the time?"

Ianto stared at him with confusion "Huh? He likes to drive."

Imp knew his father didn't get the question and was still half-asleep so he went to the other one, the main player in the question "Dad? Why do you always drive and Tad always sits in the passenger seat?"

"Because he likes the front… oh. You mean… why doesn't he drive instead sometimes?" Jack got it "Well … between you and me Imperoony. I can't control the kids like he can. It started with little Walt. He was not mine so I felt weird scolding him for things, let his Tad do it. If I drive then he can scold thought he seats. Then… then each child came and I saw that he can control with a glare or a certain look I can never master. If I drive, there is no problem. If he drove I would be yelling, spitting and completely unable to control myself let alone kids. Hawk … if he was singing, I sing too. If he has a meltdown I simply drive and Taddy does that eyeball thing. I can't do that. I would have to demand he stop the car, turn to face the child …. Start to yell, threaten and then would come the bribes and begging until Taddy sorted it anyway and I was in the dog house too."

Imp saw that this made total sense and he grinned as he nodded "So … like mowing the lawns when they don't really need it because Taddy is having a meeting with someone complaining about something. You remove yourself from the problem so Tad has a clear shot at it."

"You know… you are so much like him. Not just with looks but with intelligence … you are a handsome young man and sometimes when you cant your head like that I see him so clearly as a child. I do live you Ifan" Jack crooned as he drew Imp into a cuddle "Such a lovely boy. We are so proud of you."

Imp smiled as he accepted the affection he would slip from anyone else's arms for. He understood that his father was like that, just as his Taddy accepted it. Taddy was not a touchy feely kinda guy. Neither was Imp but Daddy gets a pass.

Always.

After all … he is lovely.


	50. Ton weighs in

Ton had noticed things too. With his lovely Taddy's quick eye and dry humor he had noticed alright and was currently watching his Daddy slip around some shelves with alarm as Miss Frenlee pursued him. Finally he came to a decision and stepped into the line of fire, effectively cutting off the woman's view of Jack. Ton said to her calmly "You know. My Taddy always says that you don't pinch another man's cherry pie."

Excuse me?" she blinked with confusion as the man who was taller than her stared her down without an inch of humor to him.

"You don't drive another man's car. You know… you don't go about in another man's coat." Ton sighed as he saw that she was a bit dim. "Now. How to say this to Aunty Gwen. Right. Listen. My Daddy belongs to my Taddy and he does not share him. Daddy only shares Taddy sometimes and only for some things … like he only shared Taddy's jizz for Imp. He did not share Taddy's goods as well. They don't do that. Maybe if you want someone to give you a baby you need to advertise. There is a notice board right there for a note asking for someone to feel up or whatever. You know… you are a bit old for that anyway. Looks… weird. You are like … not even a mummy age anymore. You are a Granny age now. Far too old to touch my Daddy's butt like that. Especially when Taddy will cut your fingers off and shove them up your nostrils if he catches you. He doesn't share. Have I said that already?"

The giggling in the store was starting to turn to snorts of barely controlled laughter as those there for shopping got a side show care of the Harkness-Jones family. Jack was alternating between pride and horror as his son calmly scolded the woman then Ton added for emphasis "Frenlee … not friendly. Right? You need to be more careful about that. You can get in trouble for touching someone's but when they say no! Been on the news and everything, the Me Too thing!"

"Look… it's just a little fun" she finally found her voice, "Nothing to worry bout deerie."

"Don't make me release the CKH. He will have something to say on this too!" Maisey spoke up from behind Ton as she took some courage firm his anger "He's tough!"

"It was just a little fun" she repeated softly now, alarmed by the children's open annoyance with her.

"So if I squeeze your boob as a greeting that is Ok too?" Doris demanded as she leaned in "The sweet boy is right. Stop touching that man. He's taken. Very taken. And this village has zero tolerance for bullying or sexual harassment!"

"Here here!" someone shouted and Miss Frenlee found herself hurrying home with open embarrassment as Ton stood with his father. He had learned all about inappropriate touching with Angel, right? He had protected her and knew he was in the right.

He had really had enough of that!

No means no!


	51. Roses have thorns

Ianto was looking at the fine china cup, seated on the pretty matching saucer. The roses loud and pretty on the cup to match those on the table. The woman sitting opposite looking dreadfully pale as she finished arranging said roses from Ianto's private inside garden and settled to clasp her hands in her lap.

"Lovely tea" Ianto said softly, although he had not taken a single sip. His finger tapping on the edge of the saucer "you like roses."

"Yes. My Gran had lots, a large garden full of them. I do enjoy walking of a morning around the village when they are in bloom … the smell of them in the crisp morning air … to have so many on display is so lovely" she gushed then went silent once more.

"A lot of them are Bets' ya know. Cuttings that were struck … some were champions." Ianto looked at her over his glasses he had decided to wear today instead of contacts "but of course… my private Rose Garden is spectacular. I agree … not many can enter it though. I do not share what is most hard worked for and most cherished."

She shifted in the seat. Now mildly alarmed by the low tone of the handsome man who still looked to be in the thirties, his suit perfectly fitted and if not for the high heels dainty sitting at the end of those crossed legs, she might have thought him and English Gent.

"Ton was angry and said some things. All of them true by the way. I am not here to apologize for him, there is nothing to apologize for. As you know full well Ms Frenlee … getting my attention is not always a good idea. Getting my children involved it clearly the wrong move also. My son is angry that you would be so blatantly lustful of my husband. I agree that he is hard to stay way from but he is mine. I do not share. That is true. Jack does not either. We are exclusive. So … maybe while in My village… in MY house… sitting here enjoying MY winter blooms … maybe you can find a way to keep your hands to yourself. These blooms are the one thing I will share with you, cut from my own private garden. The long tunnel house keeping them safe in the winter months as most go into hibernation … as you can see… these ones do not know it is winter. They bloom for me all year around. This I will share. This one time so you can see the beauty in my life. Beauty supplied by the man who built that Rose House, tends the roses and places a freshly cut one in the little vase by my breakfast setting every morning. HE is mine. You will never see this hidden garden inside the large barnlike house full of skylights and love. You will never see him in the morning as he wakes, stretches and lets me pet that gorgeous body. You will never EVER touch him again. For I have nice things. I earned them. Bled, cried and sweated for them. And I do not share. You have my attention madam. Be careful how you tread now. You are in MY land. My rules."

Ianto rose from the table and sashayed from the house to walk the shovelled and salted sidewalks that accommodated his heels as she sat there with her hands still clasped in her lap, the fear slowly bleeding away to leave indescribable shame.

She looked at the pretty roses, sitting there like they had been freshly picked on a summer's day, not in the middle of winter. If their simplicity, their beauty… their impossibility told her anything it was the simple fact that this man can move mountains. Had those willing to do it for him. And put you under one.

She knew she had gone too far.


	52. ploughing

"Wow" Jack sighed as Ianto entered the living room where he was kneeling with one of the twins fixing her scooter. "Were have you been my love?"

"Putting my foot down" Ianto replied calmly.

"with those heels Damn … would have found oil" Jack said, sitting back in his heels to really appreciate the vision before him and Ianto sat in the arm of the sofa, letting his legs cross at the shin, those heels now on display as he raised an eyebrow cheekily.

"these?" Ianto said sweetly looking down at them "No … might have pierced a heart though. You know me… always prepared."

"Thank you Grampy" a little voice said and a set of soft lips touched Jack's cheek before the child raced off to join her friends and family in their 'wheel Afternoon' at Fen's place on the helicopter pads.

Jack rose and looked him up and down "And underneath? Is that killer too?"

Ianto rose so he was standing before Jack, slightly taller in the heels as he looked down at him with that smoldering stare if his that made Jack's dick twitch he purred "Wanna see?"

Jack grinned as the happy yelling and general noise of happy kids wafted in through the open slider doors showing ALL kids were busy out there and supervised by grups. They made it upstairs in record time, Jack maybe lifting Ianto over his shoulder for the final few meters before slamming into their room and onto the bed.

Oh yes my friend … there were layers.

Jack enjoyed wresting each one off, even when Ianto had him pinned and teasing him with almost kisses… Jack loved every moment of their hard, rough and sometimes bitey love session in the afternoon warmth.

Afterwards they lay naked and debouched as the faint noises of happiness still could be heard outside, the kids now closer as they finally moved to the garden, towards Curt's for foodage. Jack said softly "Thank god the heli-pads are so heavily salted. Those kids are sick of snow. Never thought I would see kids sick of snow."

"Yeah… thinking maybe we need a new snow plough for the village. The men with shovels do not really do it in the areas the old one can't fit and the one we have doesn't really do the job. The thing is giving up the ghost and we real need to look into a replacement. You spend more time working on it than in it. Maybe get a new one for the roads and some of those ones you can walk along the pavements? Save the amount of time you have to spend in driveways then as the other men can do those and you can concentrate on the roads and outside the businesses."

Jack started to wriggle like he needed to pee, the excitement building at the prospect of purchasing a new toy. Just like riding his mower in summer… the winter snow plough was a must but Ianto was right… it was shit. Really. Pants!

A new one?

Wasn't he getting spoilt?


	53. Angel asks questions

Jack was off hunting. Snow plough hunting. His Best Boy and his Bird Man were with him leaving Angel at home to roam the kitchen as Ianto prepared the roast for the evening meal.

"Taddy?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I know Ton and me said we didn't' want babies but… Curt and Walt are getting one that they didn't cook. Juniper is cooking it but it will be theirs right?" she asked and Ianto's hands stalled as he turned to face her.

"You thinking you want to be a mummy now?"

"I don't know. They are so happy… everyone is so happy" she settled and Ianto saw the little creep of jealousy in her face. Ah. Not about a baby. About attention. He felt the relief as well and felt a little bad about that but… he did not think Ton would change his mind on the Baby stance even if Angel waivered. He was more… mature. He knew the work involved, they were not pets.

"Well … it can be wonderful having a baby.. also … painful. Horrid and icky. It can be sleepless nights, a lot of worry if they are too hot, too cold, hungry or in pain or something … having kids is a wonderful reward. It is but… there were times I sat and cried because I was afraid I was not being a good Taddy."

"You?" her eyes widened with shock.

"Yes. Being a parent also means sacrificing your time, happiness and feeling like a loser sometimes. Like you failed and it can be a bitter pill to swallow when your kid yells that he doesn't love you anymore, or that you embarrass him or that he wishes he was never born. They do that ya know. Blame you for things. It can be hard. I would not change a thing though, I love being a Taddy. I just… I think you are an Aunty Angel. You look like one, act like one… I don't' think you would enjoy being a mummy all the time. You like sleeping. So does Ton. As an Aunty you can have the baby, love the baby then give it back when it gets fussy or smelly."

"Yeah. They do that a lot too" she nodded enthusiastically then grinned "You know .. I forgot that. Also … I don't do nappies."

"Exactly. Joy is a trooper with those but… remember Hawk when he ate peaches for the first time? Who would have thought … a big fat nope. And banana. I thought Aunty Toshi was the only person in the entire world allergic to banana but look at Hawk. Another huge nope. Right?" Ianto laughed softly "Man ... that was rancid."

"But you keep doing it" she pointed out, "It must be a good thing to do."

"Yes but it is also a very hard thing to do. You give away bits of yourself for room … for everyone to fit in your heart, you must give parts away." Ianto reached out to pat her hand "You are my little girl now. Always my sweet girl. Like I am Taddy for you. You gave away a smidgeon of your heart so my piece I gave you could fit in. right?"

She smiled as she understood what he was saying. It was not about having heart, it was about the size of it. Taddy was the only person she know who had a heart the size of the moon.

He was right.

Hers had just enough space for those around her.

And their babies to give back when they smell.

A much better idea.


	54. An idea worth something?

"Well … we could have a…well … Uncle and Aunty Day?" Jack said as he sat on the end of the bed, one sock in his hand still "We have Mother's Day. Father's Day. Even one Ton made up for the old folks, his Oldie Day. Why not a Day for them? Like… make them feel special? I noticed her moping a bit too. Had no idea… feeling left out, huh? Weddings, babies, lots of celebrating but her and Ton only have their birthdays."

Ianto looked up from the bed he was folding back to stare at his husband, then he said "Brilliant idea. Jack… they would love that."

Jack preened as he got some high praise then flopped back on the bed to stare at his love "Do I get a reward for using my brain this late at night? You know I don't like to."

Ianto laughed softly as he crawled up the bed and looked down at the handsome man "Mayyybe. If those socks go in the basket."

Jack's eyes widened as he struggled to sit up, ball up the socks and let fly.

They bounced on the rim and he gasped, his hands out with horror as they tumbled off onto the floor.

"Oh dear, too bad" Ianto sighed as he walked to the basket and leaned over to pick them up, buck naked and showing off his semi-erect penis Jack loved so much "Was looking forward to that."

"Awwwwww" Jack wailed, still looking at that swinging dick. Yum.

Ianto turned to face him then said in that low, sexy voice if his "I suppose I win instead. Get into that bed and get ready… I'm coming for you!"

Jack squealed with glee, on his hands and knees and he struggled over the large fatherly cover to land in the pillows, giggling as his arse was in the air and Ianto laughed softly, making sure all the clothes were in the laundry basket before going to 'punish' the man he loved more than life.

.

.

.

.

Only posting this today as we have a massive storm hitting us and not only do I have terrified fur children clinging to me each time the thunder and lightning strike but the hail and wind is knocking out the wifi all the time. Add to that the leaks this poor old house never knew she had…. I shit you not… the hail is the size of peas… sideways.


	55. Red

"Well now. Red" Ianto said as he watched the huge machine get backed off the transporter's trailer, Jack inside it hanging out the window to show Ianto it was dual drive.

"It means Daddy and ME can both drive together" Ton explained with glee "When we get to the left side bits I can use MY steering wheel and drive those bits, Daddy does the right hand bits and main road bits."

Ianto knew this was a big deal not just for Ton but for the master of ceremony who loved this job so much. Giving Ton some of the responsibility was a big thing. Jack was really embracing the loosening of the reins. And Ton was glowing.

"See?" Angel whispered to Ianto as she stood cuddled unto his left armpit "A baby would get too cold up in there."

"Yes, but a doggie can fit in between them happily" Ianto agreed sagely. Her nod of happiness all he needed to know she was happy and not in the least bit chewing on the conversation. She was again focused on what was real and important. Her Carlton.

"Taddy and me have been talking and we seem to have missed an important day" Jack said slowly as Ton ran his hands over the paintwork and hummed distractedly.

"Aunty and Uncle Day" Ianto agreed.

Ton and Angel swung to stare at them with matching looks of glee and surprise. "Huh?"

"Well… Father's Day. Mother's Day. Children's Day. Oldie Day. Where is the Aunty and Uncle Day?" Jack asked them with a serious face "I think we need to sort that one out. Lots of aunties and uncles here… including you two!"

Ton stared at his parents then turned to Angel "I never thought about that. We do need a day. Right? Special cake and stuff because we are important too. Of course we are!"

"Very. The kids would be lost without you. Imagine, no aunty or uncle to do fun stuff with when the parents are busy… the extra pressies at Christmas… birthdays… Aunties and Uncles are important to any family. Makes it bigger" Ianto nodded his agreement as Angel clasped her hands together.

"Boy AND girl!"

"Yes. So … blue and pink decorations? Or just purple so everyone can be joined together?" Ianto asked, "Maybe you need to think that over, talk to some others who are not mums and dads but aunties or uncles. Sort that out. Your day after all."

"Frankie" Ton said with glee "Also … Imp is an uncle ya know. Really… we can all sort this out …I … oooo…. A parade!"

Parade?" Jack stumbled as he saw this getting away from them fast.

"Special pins. Like… Aunty and uncle flower things pins on … like wedding ones but for that instead. Come on … let's talk to the Florist" Ton seized Angels' hand and they took off.

"Hang on … when did flowers come into this?" Jack asked Ianto who shrugged and went back to looking at the new snow plough.

Who cares.

They were happy again.

.

.

.

Storm caused some slips and took some roofs off... cut powers but everyone is safe. My heartfelt prayers go ot to those in Australia and America right now with those wildfires xxxxx


	56. the HJ Timeline

I was asked for the timelines and connections in this story as is is so big and spans such a large chunk of years. I don't know if this helps but this is my running list of ins and outs..

* * *

Rhiannon is Ianto's ½ sister. Da Jones could not have any more babies as he got mumps as an adult. Rhiannon's mother Elizabeth was sister to James. Everyone called her Jenny as Elizabeth was her mother's name and she hated it. Eugene and James (who met through Elizabeth as she was the first wife of Eugene) then adopted the kids when Da Jones killed Elizabeth in a drunken rage as she tried to escape him.

She also was surrogate to their failed attempts at children, finally getting Gene who was older than Ianto.

Ianto was a twin but his brother died at birth. David Gareth. Buried along with the other babies and Ianto's wife Lisa and their little baby girl Angel Skyla.

Jack's parents are Victoria (Vicky) and Carlton… hence Ton's name.

Jack's wife and daughter Melissa died in the same accident Lisa and Ianto was in.

Not all of these start at the same time or go for the same length of time … so ages vary according to where I start … can be large leaps or little ones.

.

.

Walter part 1

Walter was about to have his third birthday when Jack turns up … on Ianto's birthday.

Ianto is kidnapped

Rhiannon falls for Gray.

Myfanwy comes into the family

Move into the Firehouse and get married

Walter Part 2

Two years have passed, Walter is (nearly 5) about to start school.

Hallett Family find them and make trouble.

Ianto has Cancer.

Walter goes after the cat in the beams, falls and Ianto jumps to cushion his fall.

Aurora-Lee Gene Harkness is born to Rhiannon and Gray

Walter Part 3

Jack says Ianto had his first Doctorate (in literature) at age 15

Ianto first sees Chrystal at the doctor's office.

Noah is born, Chrystal abandons him and Ianto takes him home

Chicken Pox hits

Gray and Rhiannon wed

"Love is not determined by blood, but by that deep spark in your gut that tells you that you are looking at a piece of your life"

Jack's father dies from a heart attack

Ianto finds out about Alice and Stephen

Walter 4

Starts six months after last segment. Noah's first Birthday

Date Nights started after the break-up and was part of the reconciliation

Jack takes Ianto stargazing and they discover the village

The Avalanche

Ianto takes the job at the school library

Hector and Bets welcome them into their lives as they mourn Sean

Walter is now seven

Chrystal comes back with Yvonne to try to take Noah, now called Babbit

Walter Part 5

Start at Christmas with Alice's death

George, Alice's Godfather/Uncle/Lawyer comes along

SUV stolen with Babbit inside

Connie and her fella Tailor as well as her sister Bobby and wife Charlie enter the scene

Ianto goes back up the mountain for Sean's remains

Connor is at the dog park with Titan, meets Ianto

The School shooting

Connor and Em become friends with the HJs … Bethany is declared Babitty's!

Walter Part 6

Walter is 8, Fen is 10. Babbit 3.

Heck dies

Ianto quits his job at the school

Rhiannon has Carlton

Babbit had 4th birthday ahead of Walter's upcoming 9th

They find out Carlton has DS

Myf has pups .. Grup and Maggot

The ACCIDENT … Aurora the last to die on Ianto's BDay

Babbit breaks his arm

Ianto tries to tell Jack that he thinks John is Babbit's real father

Walter 7

The children are now … 8 months (Ton), 4½ (Babs), 9 (Walt), and almost 10 (Stephen).

Bus Bomb

Em and Connor move into Firehouse as she is preggers

Sasha is at the Lamaze classes with Ianto and Em, Ianto takes her to met Skidmark

Gene returns

Walter 8

Ton is almost 2, Babs 5, Walt 9+ and Fen 1)+

The aftermath of Gene's return

Ianto's Cancer returns

Babies Ifan and Prim born to Em and Connor

Owen and Tosh marry

Connor and Em move out

Walter and Co 9

The children are now … 2½ (Ton), 5½ (Babs), nearly 10 (Walt), and nearly 11 (Stephen)

Barty the lizard comes for xmas

Ianto is diagnosed with Diabetes

Babs loses her hair… get formally outed as transgender

Walter is discovered for the TV show

Jack is shot

Sheila Lizard joins Barty next xmas

They move to the village without really realizing it

Walter part 10 – Walter and Co

The children are now … 3 (Ton), almost 7 (Babs), 11 (Walt), and 12 (Stephen)

The flood

They want Ianto as Mayor

Jarred comes to interview Ianto

Jarred's Carl comes for the Fire Chief job

Ianto gets Jarred and Carl to adopt Ren (Warren) and Izzy (Isabella)

Herb asks Ianto for Bets' hand

Chrystal breaks free from her mother

Yvonne tries to take Babbit

Village of the year

Jarred and Carl marry

End with Ianto attacked at the school

Walter 11 – Walter and family

Ton 5, Babs 9+, Walt 13 ½ and Fen 15

Ianto recovers from the attack

New Teacher River comes to the village

They rent the Lake House – then Ianto buys it

Neve comes to Idris and Gene

Idris and Gene take the Firehouse in the city

Herb and Bets marry

Walter 12 – Walter and Clan

Walter is about to be fifteen and Stephen is now a tall seventeen that has already had his first driving lessons. Tonny is a rotund six would you believe and the girl, the Babs? Well our princess Barbara SweetHart Harkness-Jones is now ten. Yep, time goes fast.

Herb and Bets die

Herb's daughter Carla Millicent (Millie) and her feckless husband Alf turn up

Bobby and Charlie ask Ianto to father a baby for them

Walter Part 13 – Walter's Tad

Another year and a bit older, so Ton is 7, Babs is 11, Walt is 16- and Fen is about to be 18.

Chrys is preggers

Ianto has a stroke

Ton gets Badger Dog

Jack retires and drives Ianto mad

Chrys has Harley the Monkey Man

Ton meets Henry a fellow DS thespian and his mama Anna

Myf passes

Ifan Marcus Palmer is born – to become Imp

Walter Part 14 – Ianto's Clan

Ton is 9, Babs is 13, Walt is 17 and Fen is 18 ½ .

Imp's mothers die

Babs meets Greg, a boy dying of cancer and gives him good memories to take with him

Ton the Ninja warrior Shadow Man happens when Ton gets a body suit and thinks he is invisible.

Owen and Toshiko get Mae

Walter part 15 – Ianto's Nest

10 (Ton), 14 (Babs), 18 (Walt), and 19 (Stephen). Imp is currently almost one.

Brthany 13 and the twins Prim and Ifan are 7. Neve is 4

Eugene starts to show early signs of dementia

Warren Doll comes along while on the cruise

Walter 16 – Ianto's Ghosts

Six months later

Chrys is preggers gain – Twins girl is Jasmine (Jazzy) but the little boy Elliot doesn't make it.

Curtis comes into it, a year older than Walt

End with Ianto buying the land for their house

Walter 17 – the House that Jack built

11 ½ (Ton), 15 ½ (Babs), 19 ½ (Walt), and 20…almost 21 (Stephen). Imp is almost a cheeky three

Walt and curt gets engaged

Water 18 – Walter's choice

The Movie in America with Bruce

Fen brings home his friend Frankie and sister Sam

Benji comes into the house and Walt falls in love with the little waif

Walt and Curt marry at the Lake Houses

Lucy and Nella are hiding from her abusive husband at the Lake and Ianto adopts them

(Baby will born and called Peter)

Gwen and Rhys move into the village

Sam is preggers

Walter 19 – Ianto's babies

Sam and Fen wed

The children are now ... 14 (Ton), 16 (Babs), almost 21 (Walt), and 22 (Stephen).

Imp is almost a cheeky five and a half, Ben is almost seven.

Alison Elizabeth Harkness-Jones (Ladybug) is born to Fen and Sam

Owen and Toshiko adopt Denbae ages 6 months

Walter 20 – Filling a House and Heart

Our lovely men are now 45 and 48.

The children are now ... 15 (Ton), 17 (Babs), 21+ (Walt), and 23 (Stephen).

Imp is almost a cheeky six and a half, Ben is seven and a half.

Ton discovers Chickens – Foggy and his (her) harem

Walter gets the series spin-off

Crispin (Penny) 2 ½ comes to Walter and Curtis

The school bus is swept away with the bridge

Baby Grace comes to Walter and Curtis too

Ton gets Muncher Dog

Ton decides to write his book

Dan comes with plans for the new bridge and his partner Malory meets Ton … (Mal cake baker!)

Ianto part 21- Nest of Roses

Hawk appears as a newborn orphan

Talk about Sam preggers again … a little boy this time

Our lovely men are now 45 ½ and 49.

By chapter 42 the children are now ... 16 (Ton), 18 (Babs), 22 (Walt), and 23 (Stephen). Hawk is four months old and looks like a newborn in size as he was prem. Imp is seven.

Ben is almost 8, Penny 6 and is Grace almost 1.

Fen and Sam have LB (about to turn 1)

Ton sticks up for Angela at his DS group … she is to be his Angel

Little Jackson is born (Jax) to Sam and Fen

Ianto part 22 – A place in the Sun

7 (Ifan the Imp) 16 (Ton), 19 (Babs), 23 (Walt), and 23 ½ (Stephen). Hawk is seven months old and looks like a little elf. Monkey is also 7, LB is 16 months, Jax is six months.

Babs and Bethy wed

Monkey does the 'Monkey in a cake' thing for the rehearsal dinner

Jack gets his military Transporter

Ianto part 23 – War of the Roses

Ianto get's his heart broken by the village he thought loved him

Jack teaches them a lesson and sinks Ianto's pool

Ianto starts designing Babs' house

Sam is preggers AGAIN

Ianto has a 'cancer ball' removed

Badger Dog Dies

Frankie's dogs come to live with him at Sam and Fen's

Walter part 24- Jack and Jill

9 (Ifan the Imp) 18 (Ton), 21 (Babs), 25 (Walt), and 26 (Stephen). Hawk two and a half

Ben is (10), Crispin 8 ½ little Grace 3.

LB (almost three and a half) and Jackson (Jax) is now two.

Starts with the gas explosion

They find Jill taped up on the side of the road, left to die

We find out Sam had a miscarriage last Christmas, called the poor little girl Sarah

Bethy is preggers

Ton talks marriage

Angel's parents are called Daphne and Nic.

They stat the Dementia Cruises for Ianto's dads

Ianto discovers Maisey, shows Curtis like a bad scummer

Walter Part 25 - Maisey

Starts six months after last one ended.

Maisey starts to act out, then finds she likes it here. Become Missy Moo-Moo

10 (Ifan the Imp) 18 ½ (Ton), 22 (Babs & Beth), 26 (Walt), and 27 (Stephen). Hawk is now three. Ben is (10), Crispin 8 ½ little Grace is 4. Maisey is … well … Ianto has settled on 7. LB (4) and sweet little strawberry blonde Jackson (Jax) is now 3.

Mae 9 ½ ... And Denbae is 5.

Harley (Monkey) is 10 . Jasmine 6.

Bethy gives birth to Valentine and Jenny on Jack's birthday Valentine's Day

Imp gives Maisey Warren Doll

Dales tries to make a pass for Walter, Curtis shuts him down

Walter part 26 – Walter's Trial

Dale comes at him full guns blazing

Walter starts his own company Phoenix

Builds studio lot at the far end of the village

Maisey chases her first dog, the German shepherd Caesar… Cee-Cee

Curtis is electrocuted

Dale gets deaded

Our lovely men are now 48 and 52 … of course both still look about thirty.

The children are now ... 10 (Ifan the Imp) 19 (Ton), 22 (Babs), 26 (Walt), and 27 (Stephen). Hawk is three.

Walter and Curtis have Ben is (11), Crispin almost 10. Little Grace … now a sweet little 4. Maisey has been decided at seven.

Fen and Sam has have LB (4) and (Jax) is now two and a half.

Owen and Tosh adopted Mae 10 ... And Denbae 5

John Hart and Chrystal have Harley (Monkey)10. And Jasmine 6.

Hawk has his first spell of a breath holding seizure

Walter part 27 – Village Life

Our lovely men are now 49 and 53 … of course both still look about thirty.

The children are now ... 11 (Ifan the Imp) 20 (Ton), 23 (Babs), 27 (Walt), and 28 (Stephen). Hawk is three and a half.

Walter and Curtis have Ben is (12), Crispin almost 11. Little Grace is 6. Maisey is about to turn 8.

Fen and Sam has have LB (5) and (Jax) is now three.

Babs and Bethy have the twins Valentine and Jenny (6 months born on Jack's BDay)

Owen and Tosh adopted Mae 11 ... And Denbae 6

John Hart and Chrystal have Harley (Monkey) 11. And Jasmine 7.

Ianto's cousin Jane comes to tell Ianto her daughter Joy is having a DS child

Joy comes to live with Ianto and Jack pending the baby's birth

Ianto hides a family form the Department of Immigration

Ianto finds his mojo

Joy has baby Laura

Hawk thinks he might be Spiderman or something

Walter Part 28 – Rocking the Boat

Ianto's Taddy Eugene dies

Our lovely men are now 50 and 54 … of course both still look about thirty…ish.

The children are now ... 12 (Ifan the Imp) 21 (Ton), 24 (Babs), 28 (Walt), and 29 (Stephen). Hawk is four just before Christmas.

Walter and Curtis have Ben is (13), Crispin 12. Little Grace is 7. Maisey is about to turn 9.

Fen and Sam has have LB (6) and (Jax) is now 4.

Babs and Bethy have the twins Valentine and Jenny (18 months born on Jack's BDay)

Owen and Tosh have Mae 12 ... And Denbae 7

John Hart and Chrystal have Harley (Monkey) 12. And Jasmine 8.

Hawk realizes he is Captain Kitty Hawk and this is where the side-story starts

We find our Frankie and Joy are a couple now

This is where we are now…

.

* * *

.

**LIST OF HOUSES**

**I** **anto's House**

Burnt down and Ianto has rebuilt a simple house that he gave Skidmark so his family could have a base away from the compound for all the babies they are popping out. Skidmark is the main minder for Babs and Walter at the studios.

**Firehouse - Cardiff**

The old fire house was where Ianto and Jack got married, then Ianto found it was for sale and purchased it. He had money even then. This is where he fell and almost died due to a cat in the beams. Idris and Gene now live there as their compound was compromised.

**Compound**

The original Hoodlum lair but now the Firehouse for the two men and the surrounding properties are slowly being purchased to create a new compound there.

**Jack's House**

When they moved to the Firehouse this was given to Rhia and Gray, after they died it sat for a while as Ianto didn't want to let it go. Now Tosh and Owen live there…splash back drama?

**Herb's House**

Herb had his own house as he had retired from the fire service and Carl took the job. When Herb died he had moved in with Bets already and in the will he had left it to Ianto. Ianto is now letting Millie and her husband stay there for a paltry token.

**Fire House- Village**

Carl and Jarred and Ren and wee Izzy pop.

**Chalets**

Connor and Em in the main house, a big old villa style house with a big long hallway

**Imp's Mother's House**

Bobby's sister Connie and her partner Taylor sty there when in town

**Lake Houses**

Three actually on one side… one originally for Jack and Ianto that Babs has now, another for John and Chrys and Walt and Curt have one.

Then the large glass one in the next bay for Ianto and Jack

**Ianto's Commune**

Ianto and Jack's house that Jack built, on the left is Fen, the right is Walt and behind Walt's is Babs with a huge common area between, a pool along the back and behind Fen's is the huge helipad.

Across the road is the Mini-Children's School and to the left of that is the large barn full of Babs cars to the right of it is the Hoodlum House for single men. Behind it all is the large racing track for bikes, cars, horses etc.

James still has the house Ianto grew up in

.

* * *

**Birthdays**

January 4th Neve's Birthday

January 7th John's Birthday

January 15 Jazzy's Birthday (And her twin)

February 14th is Jack's Birthday ... Valentine boy

Babs and Bethy's babies born new years/Valentines Valentine & Jenny

March 8th Stephen's Birthday

March 12 little Jackson (Jax)

April 6 Chrys' Birthday

May 4th Monkey...er...Harley

May 16th Impy (Ifan Marcus Palmer...Harkness-Jones now)

July 15th Ton

August 3rd Babbit's Birthday

Aug 19th Ianto's Birthday, day they met.

Sept 16th Bethy' Birthday

October 4 Mae's Birthday

October 20th Walt's Birthday

October 26 Hawk is here

Oct 30th Bedside wedding

November 3rd Ifan and Prim's Births

Christmas was the proper wedding for Ianto and Jack that they recognize publicly


	57. Xmas done.. new years eve to plan for

Jack was in love with the new snow plough, humming as he drove it around the field, making lazy circles around the chopper installation. Ton was with him, allowed to turn and do alternate circles as they both learned to drive and play with all the controls. Fo all the Christmas gifts, Ianto knew this one Jack had been allowed to choose for himself would be as well loved as Hawk's Gadget Room.

Angel stood at the windows with Hawk in her arms. He was too big for that but clearly she was strong enough so Ianto didn't comment as HAwk laid his little head on her shoulder lovingly, a hand rubbing her back in such a sweet way.

"So. Aunty and Uncle Day. We really need to nail down what day that will be.. or will we make it floating like father's day and mother's day is?" he asked.

"Hmmmm?" she asked

"Well … make it the first or second Sunday or a month. Date may change, day doesn't." Ianto shrugged, settling back as he knew dammed well which day they would want.

The closest.

"Second Sunday in January?" she asked, turning to look at him "Then we don't' take too much form Maisey. Maisey has December same as Jesus."

"OK" Ianto smiled, checking the calendar and humming "so … that works out well. Maisey's set day is December 15th. A Week of Maisey. A week of Christmas…"

And then we have the New Year!" Angel said with glee "So much food! Then us!"

"Yes. A lot of cakes. We've had Christmas, you two must be close to finishing the New Year one? Might be an idea to make a list for Ton so you can both go over choices and designs" Ianto suggested, her face lighting up as she now had a mission. She placed Hawk down and ran for the table where she pulled out a chair and with her tongue between her teeth she started to write down ideas.

Hawk slid over to lean on Ianto with a look of boredom.

"Hawk … you busy?" Ianto asked without looking up from what he was doing "If you are not too busy wanna help me out?"

"What Tada?"

"Well, it's the New Year's Eve Party tomorrow, want to come with me to the Hall to help decorate? We are having a massive feast and stuff there and that is why Daddy and Ton are going to snowplough everything they can. Everyone will go and have a massive party, then we can come home to a nice clean, warm house."

"No shopping?" the kid asked, sorrow showing in his face.

"Well Neve, John and Jazzy have birthdays in January … we need to think about gifts for them. If we go to the Christmas sales and maybe the Saturday market we might find something radical?" he asked, the little boy looking interested now "Yeah?"

"Add that to the list" child said gleefully as he started to scribble nonsense, looking like he was busy.

Ianto mentally checked things in his head again … Christmas still so fresh the wrapping paper was still in rubbish bins for collection. Still … New Years Eve Party was gonna go off, and the next day would be a lovely big meal for everyone in the same hall.

.

.

..Sorry guys.. guess who slept in and was late for work? Hahahahahhaa…. Posting late but I did make it xxx


	58. sleepy afternoon

"Tad?"

Walter entered the house and started checking rooms, finally finding his father asleep upstairs on his bed. An afternoon siesta. Walter toed off his shoes and settled on the bed next to him, smelling the deep spicy smell of his Dad on this side of the bed. Clean. Soapy sort of earthy smell. Comforting.

Ianto stirred a short while later to find Walter full on snoring, his arm thrown back as he enjoyed a rare moment of quiet. Seems the pace was getting loud over there and the renovations to create the nursery for Juniper's gift were making Curtis a little crazy.

Walter had commented to Ianto that it was almost like a hormonal thing. Curtis all in edge, wanting it perfect and flying off into a rage if something wasn't right. Once Ianto had explained it was so important to Curtis as if he WAS carrying the child. The fact he couldn't carry the child making him fell a little more useless in the mater and he was trying to gain control where he could.

At least, being Curtis, the children never saw this. Still so loving, warm and happy around them. Walter had conceded that he really did marry his Tad. This new impending family member would be special. Important and now Maisey was starting to ask questions that showed some discomfort with the idea of another baby in the house. Grave didn't really care but Maisey seemed to want to argue her case for her.

They could only hope things would settle once the baby was here and Maisey fell in love with it. Of that they were certain. Her sweet heart.

Ianto rolled and pulled his boy into his arms as Walter sighed deeply, cuddling in as he did when small and they snoozed some more in the warm afternoon sunlight spilling through the curtains onto the foot of the bed.

Jack found them there and stood watching, feeling that deep joy as the two men that changed his life forever one fateful August day reminded him yet again how lucky he as to live in this life.

He quietly went back downstairs and let Angel help him up a roast on for tea.

Why not.

Good food always helped after a funny sleepy afternoon.

And Hawk was smacking his lips at the very thought of some meat. You can guess who always wanted the shank right?

Little nutta.


	59. new year snuggles

The New Years Eve party was about to kick off, starting in the early afternoon so the kids had a special party all of their own. Ianto was already there, he and Curtis moving things about and making the Hoodlum men run like little rabbits to do their bidding, their women calmly settling with the kids to watch the party come together.

The first fireworks were at dusk the great food and singing winding down so the kids would go to bed totally exhausted from their day of fun and activities. The walls of the hall had been painted with blackboard paint so every available area of wall they could reach was covered in procures, squiggles and of course their names.

Walter and Fen were currently taking photos of the artworks for the photo album that would be crated to remember this new year, Ianto quietly arguing with Hawk who really didn't agree with the bedtime thing. After all … a superhero apparently needs the night.

Ianto knew he wouldn't make it for the midnight countdown and had already let Ton and Angle create a little corner full of bedding so Hawk could think he was just waiting while falling asleep. Ianto also knew Jack would wake him, holding him lovingly to watch the fireworks at midnight like he had all their children. Such a soft touch.

But he was right.

A new year was all about hope and togetherness right? Remembering those gone and stepping into a new year, a new chance for a better life to come. Only right their children should be there. Yeah, Ianto totally got Jack's argument there and was more than happy to let him do this. After all … this kid might be small but he was heavy.

Midnight came, the karaoke turned off so they could count down and cheer along with the TV announcers Ants and Dec. Then they hugged, kissed and swished the little sleepy boy who was so excited as this was his first one ever. Old enough now to understand that this was a special honour.

Then Jack drove them home, leaving everyone to crank the karaoke back up and soon they were snuggled in the bed, almost asleep when Ton and Angel arrived home to slip into the big bed as well. All of them snuggled in safe and sound.

A family.

Ianto's last thought as he slipped into Never Never Land was that it was starting nicely anyhow.


	60. stomping away the ghost of last year

Clean up. It should be something they all hated but Hawk and Ton were not going to let a little thing like cleaning get in the way of some fun. Soon several other DS village members had joined in and before you knew it there was an impromptu New Year's parade going along the main street with streamers wrapped around bodies, Happy New Year hats and annoying noise makers. Hawk in the front crowing as he swung a flag he had made himself from the wall banner, appalled that there were not flags for this event. Apparently, it needed a flag!

People came out of their homes as they heard the singing and laughed, clapped and cheered as they joined in like a weird conga line, everyone walking around the village singing 'You are my Sunshine' because somehow this song got stuck in all the DS people's minds. Not to worry…. Everyone knows that one.

Ianto finally gave up on the cleaning and walked out to see them coming back around the main streets' huge roundabout, and motioned to them "There is still cake and food in here! Come help clean it up with your bellies!"

Everyone piled in, helped clean the worst of the mess then settled for the breakfast of kings … well … brunch? Lunch? Ianto had waited until after ten to start the madness that is known to many as a Ianto cleaning frenzy. Jarred and Carl helping as they dished out the cake and soda, the kids appearing like mist and fog, settling amongst the others with wide eyes as they had never done this before.

Sweeties were placed on tables, left over dips and such, nibbles and even savouries. Wow. They ate and burped and enjoyed themselves as Ianto took a moment to step back and smile.

"You OK love?" Jack whispered hugging him from behind.

"You know what? Yeah, I am" Ianto leaned into him and hugged those strong arms that held him together. "I am pretty preachy ta."

"Well, part of you is a pretty peach" Jack growled rubbing against Ianto who laughed, letting him be a letch for a moment before tiring to kiss him lovingly.

After all … he was his letch.

And this year was starting with a lot more love, fun and hopefully good luck.

We all need some.

.

.

.

On a personal note, JB putting the video on FB and Twitter showing the fire so close now … makes me antsy for him. And to think, those choppers working so hard, and those men and women on the frontlines fighting a huge dragon that threatens to eat everything in it's path … props to them for their service!


	61. which cat?

"Hey Walt"

Walter was surprised to find his Tad in his office doorway, watching him as he went over scripts. "Hey Taddy. What's up?"

"We are heading to the Lake House for the week, taking the kids …well… Imp, Hawk and Tony and Angel anyway. Can you with the house and animals? We are taking the dogs … not Grub. I think we've accepted that he loves Bethy more."

"He's getting old Tad. Man … He's gotta be what… eighteen?"

"Twenty" Ianto said softly "He will be twenty this year love. He's very old. Fragile. Seems to think he's a pup still. Why I am letting him choose where he wants to be. Hawk is too young, too much noise and bluster for him now. He's not going to see another winter I fear. For a large dog to live this long … Really didn't know if he was going to last this one to be honest, didn't want to jinx it."

"Wow. I … really? If only Myf…." Walter stopped speaking, knowing as well as his father that she had a hard life, the fire that she saved them in not helping her in that respect. He also knew the there were others watching out for this old dog with affectionate interest, he was still so strong for an old man.

"It is a testament to how well we raised him, cared for him and loved him that he has got this far. This will upset Ton, not like badger but still … letting him choose his spots, choose where he wants his last days in the sun … that's kind now."

"So.. the naked cat of Babs?"

"Princess Percivalle is the ..ah…fifth one? Pee-Pee just always looks weird, not matter which one. She has three of them at the moment. Prince Pompous and Prime Maxima. Don't ask why. I gave up. You know her names never make sense. I call them all Pee-pee. Seems to piss them off" Ianto shrugged as Walter roared with mirth.

After all this time, his Tad can still surprise him.

Three of them around the place ... he had never noticed.

Ugly little shits.

As bad as the lizards.


	62. Captain Kitty Hawk Mobile Attack center!

Something was going on and Ianto was not sure what it was as Skidmark led him outside to the driveway. Ianto find a brad spanking new SUV waiting there. A stretch one… like… could fit a small army kinda one.

Jet black with tinted windows.

"I don't need a new one" Ian said with confusion "Definitely not a huge thing like this. It will need it's own village to park in, let alone a parking space. It's like a bloody RV!"

Ianto looked at Mountain who stood to one side with a few other Hoodlum who were all looking pleased with themselves and he looked at it again as something shifted in his mind. A terrible thought. "Black. Oh no. what did you do for him now?"

Hawk was playing with his Fang and came out with the kitten limp over his arm as if dead. "What's this?"

"This is the Captain Kitty Hawk Mobile Attack center!" Skidmark said to the child with glee, "Show him Purple Sack!"

"For Godsake, stop calling him that. Can't you think of a new name. something not including body parts? There are kids…"

As Ianto spoke Rocky had opened the back to show Hawk the interior and the child was screaming so loud Ianto had to stop talking, stepping forward to see the little pretend command center control board that means when Hawk is in the back riding in style with his custom CKH themed cup holder and blanket, pillow.. holy shit… the condole lit with bells and whistles. Flashing buttons and such so he could really pretend he was flying some sort of spaceship.

OK … so now it was going too far.

"Oooo, you finished installing it?" Jack rushed past to look and squeal with glee.

"You knew?" Ian asked with shock "you knew they were dong this…this… monster?"

"I know. Imagine,… long car rides to the lake … he can fly us… there is even a screen that folds down … look. He can have some space adventures. It's intuitive. An interactive game so when he turns the wheel the scenery changes to match, Like … a 3D reality. He can really have fun."

And now Ianto knew whose idea this had been as he asked "Do I want to know how much this cost?"

Jack slapped Ianto's butt and clambered inside, ignoring the question that might get him in trouble.

Crazy out of hand.

Even for Jack.

Ianto wonders if driving to the Lake House will mean both of the 'kids' in the back seat main whooshing noises.

Awww. How could he be angry.

Damn it.

It was pretty swish.


	63. if you have it... share it

"Jack… how much did it cost?" Ianto asked again, following Jack as he walked around the vehicle with pride, his hand patting it affectionately.

"Doesn't matter. I used the play account" Jack said, referring to the account their share money goes into that they agreed a long ago was extra unneeded funds for 'fun' things. Ianto used it more for heels and wigs and… damn it. This was not a little hundred dollar piece of tat.

"Sweetie, you have no idea how much is in there. I have put some into a fixed account for the Pet Food and vet's fees for the village… we have so much money. We don't need too much, I am spreading it all about… this is something for us." Jack said happily "come on … you know this is cool! Imagine if I could have had this when Walt was little?"

"Who is this for? Hawk? Or you!" Ianto huffed and Jack knew he had won, dancing about as he told Ianto it also had LED running lights underneath it so at night it shone underneath, all deep blue.

Ahhhh god. Really?

"Like a spaceship" Jack said, turning back to it and Ianto saw the child. The little boy who played games, wished on falling stars and dreamed of one day being a good man.

"OK, but you have to get Jarred to table a paring space for it at the next meeting. I think one outside the hardware store is best, then you can park the snow plough there as well" Ianto sighed.

"You know… if we tar seal that spare section next to the school we can park anytime we want, it's our section. Then no one can complain we are taking their spots" Jack sighed "Pisses me off. We own the pace but still, they need their premium parking everywhere. I am so glad that is not our problem now. Oooo, you know… there is a road painting machine, like a ride on mower that…Ianto? Babe? Yan?"

Ianto walked back inside as he realized listening would only result in agreeing to something else without moving a muscle as Jack called out of him that it was a steal.

Ianto stopped walking and sniggered softly to himself as that voice from his childhood whispered in his ear that is was a 'steal' oooo. God, thank god they can pay for things and he doesn't have to lay awake in the middle of the night wondering if they can pay a bill.

He was blessed.

This now recognized, he was happy to let it all go.

If Jack wanted to splash the cash… so what. Let him go for it.

It's only money.

Be grateful you have it to share with those who don't.


	64. share

Jack had pondered Ianto's conversation with him as had Ianto and they both came to the same conclusion after seeing an advertisement on the TV for tandem bikes that can be in different sizes, and as many riders added as wanted.

By the same time next week the school was all outside with interest as Jack and the men unloaded twelve brand new tandem bikes, each capable of having up to four riders.

"This is so the little ones learn road safety while the older ones teach them. School outings can have an adult leading on this bike with the adult sized bike in the front the three little ones behind that the babies can be clipped into, the other kids can follow. There are also four single bikes so other adults are with the class as well. They can go to the mountain, down to the river… wherever they want and learn to be road aware. In time, as they prove themselves, these bikes here that are singles will be broken out and like a graduation class… they get one of their very own. They will learn maintaining and care for their bike, respect for property and they will ride in the group to help encourage the little ones still in tandem."

"Oh Ianto, you two do spoil us" River said with delight, her hands clasped together as one of the older kids whizzed past with two little on their seats behind him squealing, their little helmets all black with the Torchwood emblem on their side.

"Nonsense. Hawk wants to learn to ride a bike. You know… Ton can't either? He will learn for Hawk and be able to help supervise as well. For him, it will be important. Angel prefers the Baby House. You know… it needs a better name. Sounds like a Crack House for drug addicts. And really… my addiction is no one's business even if everyone does know I am addicted to those little squishy things." Ianto huffed as she laughed and threw her arm around him.

"You and this man of yours… you've changed my life. I always wanted to live in a village, be part of the world around me but you make this a family. Being an only child… believe me… this is special. I constantly get invitees to eat with families, some even try to wangle me on the school holiday vacations. They are shocked to find I want to stay back and do school stuff."

"You are such a good fit" Ianto assured her "Also… while we are doing wheels. That little VW bug of yours is never going to pass another inspection. You know that right?"

"I am simply putting off the inevitable" she sighed sadly "I love that… no. no. Ianto…no!"

Jack was driving the shiny new VW into the school yard, shiny and the brightest yellow imaginable. River's colour. The number place said TEACHR and she could only laugh with delight as Jack got out to hand her the key, the key ring a little red apple.

"Everyone get wheels today" Jack said with glee "Especially our teacher."

River had no words.

Spoiled.


	65. comfort

Ianto was watching the kids as they ran in the field with the chopper. They had some little paper planes and were taking turns to stand in the chopper's huge bay to throw out their plane then leap off to let the next one up. It was a comfort to see that even with all the money in the world to throw at them, a simple paper plane can be enjoyable.

This was his measure.

As long as a stick, piece of paper or simple picnic can bring joy, the kids were not too spoiled. The moment they turn their nose up or think they are too good for that game is the day Ianto will worry that they were losing touch with themselves and the world around them.

"Whatcha thinking good looking?"

Ianto smiled, then without turning around answered the man now plastering himself to his back to cuddle in and kiss his neck in an excitable way, the arousal also exciting "thinking that the kids are happy and occupied with handlers for a while"

Handlers… like wild animals. Like it" Jack muttered, turning Ianto to face him so he could devour him for a while "And you?"

"Why… I am your handler and right now… more than a handful here sir!"

Jack giggled, then stroked Ianto's face in that loving way he does, his eyes going soft as he looked long and hard at Ianto "Are you Ok lover?"

"yeah. Yeah. Check-up time again. I hate those" Ianto admitted "another round of poke, pored and scan. But… I feel good. Positive."

"Oh yes… you feel grand" Jack said as he took a butt cheek in each hand and squeezed "Damn fine!"

Ianto laughed letting Jack have his way with him as he pulled him from the window to the bed behind them and afterward as Ianto lay in Jack's arms the man tried not to show his despair at the time of year where they both prayed to gods they were not sure they even believed in for a clear diagnosis once again.

That's the thing with Cancer.

You are never cured… not really. They say that but… once you have had it you know… you are just … free of it. It' is still there in the shadows lurking, trying to find you because it got a taste of you once and wants to sink it's rotting teeth into you again and no matter how many years Ianto passes these tests … there are no guarantees in life.

And Jack knows he will die without him.

His everything here in the soft light and warm bedding.

He held him a little tighter as Ianto started to breathe deeply and snooze in the warmth of his lover's embrace. He felt safe here. Loved and tomorrow didn't matter anymore.

Just here and now.

As always.


	66. softly

Ianto lay there listening to the soothing music as hands moved over his body, firmly pressing and massaging as it slid around the rise, dips and groves of his ribs. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe normally as those fingers moved around to one arm, to gently prod at his muscles… elbow and down to the wrist, then back up and across his chest. Pectorals. Around to the other arm, then muscle. His arm was gently manipulated as he lay, eyes closed breathing.

The hands moved again, this time to his breastbone, then across his stomach as he let the music take him in his mind to a sunny beach with Jack playing nearby in the surf with Hawk. In his mind he could hear the little boy's laugher so clearly.

The hand moved to his groin, checking, probing. Digging then moving around this thigh as those fingers dug in gently yet determinedly. Ianto continued to dream.

Sliding down, they had his knee, those fingers almost ticklish but enough force not to be as they moved around the joint, massaging, then down the shin to the ankle, massaging that as well.

Ianto could almost feel the breeze from the sea.

The hand was sliding up his inseam, his grunt of soft discomfit as that hand now slid around his balls to touch, kneed and examine. He tried to find that breeze again.

The other side of his groin was felt, then the hand slid around his buttock, then started down the other leg. Ianto started to hum in time to the music. Finally the hands went away and he felt he blanket getting pulled up. Finally Ianto opened his eyes to look up at her as she smiled down.

"Well now Doctor Harkness-Jones. Everything feels good. I am glad you are more comfortable doing this, I know a lot of people go for the body scans but this holistic approach is much better for the body. No bumps there" she smiled.

"Thanks Corrine. That's great news" Ianto sat up and let himself take a moment to get over the weird feeling of someone other than Jack touching him so personally. She was right. This 'massage' examination wss far less off-putting than the horrible MRI machine. Ianto's hatred of those machines had not lessened with the need to use one. When this came about as a trial he was in, at first MRI backing up her claims. Now it was alternating… her for six months, the MRI for six months. This way it was still a once a year check as per most people, also Owen happy with his prefered six monthly checks.

Ianto left with a lighter bounce to his step and he knew Jack would be interested to learn that Ianto had been tickled behind his knees this time.


	67. yes?

Ton was working at the kitchen bench as Ianto entered and took his seat nodding to the Biddies already seated having high tea. Ton turned and placed down anther plate of perfectly made cucumber sandwiches and Ianto smiled as he chose one.

"Tea Tadda?"

"Yes please darling" Ianto said softly, placing the sandwich on the plate already set in front of him. Ton also using his favourite cup.

"You are late sweetie" one of the Biddies pointed out, "I was starting to get worried."

"Just had a little chore to tend to in town, traffic was worse on the way back than I had thought it might be" Ianto assured her, patting her hand.

"How did it go?" Ton asked as he settled and smiled at the old Biddy cuddling a way too big Hawk.

"Good darling"

"Taddy had his cheeky massage" Ton explained to them all.

"Check-up massage" Ianto corrected gently then he bit into the sandwich and hummed as it was perfectly done. Of course.

Ton then nodded. "You know… Taddy goes to a lovely lady who does the massage thing and he always comes home so happy and flushed from this. Nakies ya know. To have one… have to be naked. I don't know all of it, Taddy wouldn't let me stay and watch but at least there is a happy ending."

More than one Biddy choked in her food or drink as Ianto blinked slowly and sighed "Tonny . It is a medical exam, not a massage parlor sexual thing. I keep telling you, it's a check up for any lumps or bumps that show the return of the cancer. Please stop trying to shock people by sensationalizing it for the effect."

"Still … you do get a massage and come home happy each time" Ton argued his case.

"Yes. Yes darling in that respect you are correct. I get a check over and a clean bill of health and am happy about it but I do know you know exactly what a 'happy ending' really is as you are around Uncle Owen and Papa John too much not to."

"Maybe" Ton giggled, not admitting to the joke as the old biddies pretended to scold.

"Hey babe, how did it go?" Jack asked as he entered from the wet room door to hook a towel form the freshly folded pile on the counter.

"Taddy got his tick of compliance" Ton called back.

"That's nice" came the distant call back as Jack went back into the wet room to start the shower to wash and change before entering Ianto's pristine house. "A happy ending then!"

Giggles all around as Ianto rolled his eyes.

All think they are comedians.


	68. Tiger moves?

Ianto was humming as he hung out the laundry, and then headed inside to check on the roast. Kneeling to pull out some of the little pie dishes he would need for the apple pies he wanted to make for dessert he was stopped mid motion by a faint yell of indignation.

Oh no.

Ianto rose to look out with horror as the kids raced across the field and he looked to the gate that was wide open. Imp was yelling, his legs pumping as he ran while the little ones trailed after him with a mixture of fear and shame.

All Ianto could see now was the fucking goat. The big white bastard loose in his fucking garden and Ianto started to run as well, yelling loudly to let the prick knew he was coming. He seized the broom on the way past and ran out onto the grass to find a pillowslip already in the bastard's mouth.

Ianto swung the broom.

The goat spat out the pillow slip and reared up on his back legs, higher than Ianto had thought and Ianto saw with clarity that this fucker was taller than him when standing this way. He also knew that when the prick came back down he would charge so Ianto swung again, hitting the goat in the belly and it came back onto all fours with a grunt of surprise.

"Get the fuck out of my yard you miserable prick face!" Ianto roared. The kids had now reached the scene and Imp swung to hold them back, knowing this could get nasty as the goat lowered his head into a bunting position. Ianto swing again, the broom cracking as the handle broke and the broom spun off to one side leaving him with the broom stick. "well... fuck."

"Taddy! Language!" Imp was scandalized, his Taddy speaking in a way he had NEVER heard before but Ianto was too angry to care as he saw the overturned pots of colour… well… had been colour in them before they had lost their heads. He was so angry that he went to swing again before realizing he didn't have a broom anymore, just a stick and it caught in the horns as the goat drew back.

"Fuck it!" Ianto roared then to the shock of the kids Ianto punched the goat in the head "GET OUT!"

The goat backed off and looked at him then it calmly walked to the gate, through it and back into the field like nothing had happened. The kids cheered as Imp shut the gate and Hawk proudly told everyone that was what Superheroes do.

Take on the White Devil!


	69. Ton still has no respect for locked doors

"Ianto? You awake?" Jack hissed sliding across the bed.

Ianto grunted and rolled to face him, opening one eye "What!"

"I can't sleep."

"Oh goody" Ianto growled with annoyance, trying to ignore him. Then Jack poked at him again and Ianto sighed, opening both eyes now as Jack wriggled closer.

"No. It's the middle of the night, everyone is asleep and we have the bed to ourselves" Jack hissed.

"Oh." Ianto started to smile "Goody?"

"I've missed you!" Jack pouted, wriggling against him now.

"Oh? Didn't we have some rompey-pompey on Monday?" Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! See? It's already Wednesday… it's been forever!" Jack let his head fall onto Ianto's shoulder dramatically "I am getting serious problems with my plumbing… I think it's medically wrong to let a man back up his works."

"Back up his… oh Jack! That's a new one" Ianto started to giggle, letting Jack work off his PJ bottoms and soon Ianto was helping him with his plumbing problem. Jack groaned as Ianto really cleaned that blockage.

After as they lay in the silence Ianto sighed, reaching down into the bed to find his PJs. Once settled Jack kissed Ianto and whispered "Anything you need?"

"I have everything I need" Ianto assured him as Jack snuggled into his arms, the afterglow still amazing after all this time.

"Good, because I am not superman ya know" Jack muttered into Ianto's chest "I can't pull shit out of my arse."

"No? Where do you shit from?" a voice asked and Ianto held back the laugher for fear of insulting his son as Ton stomped into the room to address his fathers, totally unaware of the previous happenings "seriously Dad. Hawk could have heard that!"

"No… he can't reach the lock you just busted open" Jack said blandly "Ton… how many times must we tell you.. a locked door is to keep you out. Not for you to shoulder and break into anyway."

"Clearly once more time" Ianto whispered "always one more time."

"I just came for the tissues" Ton said as he swiped a box of tissues from Ianto's side of the bed "Angel had sniffles."

"And you couldn't go down and get a new box from the storage shelf in the garage?" Jack asked "Where we have about twenty boxes of tissues?"

"No"

Ianto giggled as the door swung shut and Jack groaned as he snuggled in again "seriously. That boy… was he naked?"

"No, don't be silly. Hawk might see. No… he was bearing tighty-whities" Ianto said then started to giggle again "I know I didn't buy them. A Biddy must have, or maybe Angel. God. I don't know."

So now I know something you need" Jack said as the darkness closed around them and they snuggled in.

"Oh?"

"I need to invent a lock that Ton can't break"

.

.

.

.

So ends this one. No idea about the next part but it will come to me, don't worry. Walter Verse will continue xxx


End file.
